BODY
by MoMyoZa
Summary: Sasuke adalah seorang artis papan atas berwajah cantik dan seorang Gay. Terpaksa tinggal sementara di rumah asistennya karena suatu masalah yang disebabkan oleh sang mantan kekasih. Naruto seorang mahasiswa playboy yang tampan. Bagaimana jika kedua orang berbeda alam tersebut bertemu? Badsumarry. Mind to RnR plis. NS rate M pertama saya. Warn! Sexual conten.LeMon. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Pair: Naruto U, Sasuke U**

**Rate: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**Warn: typo(s) everywhere, BL, lemon, YAOI!, etc.**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**MA BOY!**

Siang ini matahari bersinar begitu teriknya. Seorang pemuda bersurai kuning nampak baru keluar dari sebuah kombini dengan 2 kantung plastik di setiap tangannya. Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda 20tahun tersebut terlihat kepayahan karena panas yang begitu menyengat kulit kecoklatannya. Sesekali ia menyeka keringat yang bercucuran dikeningnya dengan punggung tangan. Rasanya Naruto ingin sekali segera sampai di rumah dan bergegas mandi. Atau mungkin menyantap semangka yang kemarin dibelinya saat diskon pun terdengar menyenangkan. Ya, yang pasti Naruto benar-benar ingin segera menghalau kegerahan yang menyiksanya itu.

Setelah berjalan beberapa blok sampailah ia dirumah. Naruto segera membawa barang belanjaannya itu menuju dapur, menata sekenanya lalu bergegas untuk mandi. Air dingin yang memancar deras dari shower membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Membuat rambut pirang yang semula spikey itu kini melemas basah.

Rasanya begitu penat. Ujian semester di fakultasnya sangat menguras tenaga, apalagi sepulang kuliah Naruto masih harus mampir ke kombini untuk berbelanja. Rutinitas Naruto sudah hampir mirip ibu rumah tangga saja.

Setelah mandi Naruto mulai memotong-motong semangka yang disimpannya di kulkas menjadi beberapa potongan sedang. Ia membawa beberapa potong ke ruang keluarga dan sisanya ia simpan kembali kedalam pendingin.

Tapi saat ia tiba dirung keluarga, Iris shapire Naruto membulat sempurna manakala ia melihat sesosok-manusia- yang tengah tertidur lelap di sofa. Mulut Naruto ternganga dan nafasnya seakan tercekat. Beberapa kali ia mencoba mengucek kelopak tan miliknya, tapi apa yang dilihatnya itu bukanlah halusinasi semata.

Dengan hati-hati, irisnya menyapu pada sosok tersebut penuh penilaian. Seorang gadis berparas ayu tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya. Rok gaunnya yang berenda mengembang penuh. Rambut Hitam itu terlihat lembut dan anggun dengan hiasan bertahtakan batu shapire, bulu mata yang lentik, bibir tipis berpulas lipstik sewarna mawar dan lagi kulit pucat dan hidung yang mancung itu. Oh, God! Menatap nya saja hampir membuat Naruto hilang kendali. Gadis didepannya itu begitu cantik. Ahh tidak! Dia sempurna!, ralatnya sunguh-sungguh.

"Ka .. Kawai~", Naruto berucap takjub.

Kelopak pucat itu perlahan terbuka memamerkan sepasang iris onix sekelam malam yang begitu mempesona. Jantung Naruto terpompa cepat, wajahnya mulai merona. Onix itu seakan mampu menyedot seluruh kesadarannya dan membuat Naruto terbuai akan paras memanas manakala gadis bak putri dari negeri dongeng itu mulai menegakkan tubuhnya. Mengibaskan surai hitamnya kebelakang dan keangkuhan sempurna begitu terpancar.

Naruto mengerjap kaget, ia menggaruk rambutnya yang tak terasa gatal, "ano.. Kau sudah bangun ya?",

Gadis itu hanya menatap Naruto dalam diam. Sama sekali tak bereaksi dengan keberadaan sang blonde. Wajahnyaa datar tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, benar-benar mirip boneka porcelen.

"Siapa kau? Apa kau teman Deii-nii? Aku adiknya, Uzumaki Naruto", mengulurkan tangannya penuh semangat, Naruto mencoba terlihat ramah.

But, Lagi-lagi gadis tersebut hanya diam tak merespon.

"Souka..", Naruto menarik tangannya, menghembuskan nafas panjang kemudian beranjak kearah TV dan menghidupkannya "Aku tak masalah jika kau tak mau bicara, jika kau lapar makanlah, nona?", ujar Naruto tanpa memandangnya. Sepiring semangka potong ia hidangkan dimeja.

Naruto bergerak gelisah, rasanya begitu salah tingkah jika harus berhadapan dengan seorang gadis cantik yang .. Bahkan tak mau menjawab semua pertanyaanmu. Naruto tak mengenal siapa gadis tersebut, tapi jika melihat dari kostum yang dikenakannya mungkin gadis itu adalah teman dari kakak ke duanya a.k.a Uzumaki Deidara.

Tapi ini sungguh sangat tak biasa, sebab kakaknya tak pernah membawa wanita secantik -dan sebisu- itu kerumah. Mengingat orientasi seksual pemuda bersurai pirang panjang itu hanya tertuju pada sang Saso-dana nya seorang.

Deii-nii bekerja sebagai asistan manager yang menaungi sebuah agensi artis-artis tenar. Dan disitulah awalnya ia bertemu dengan sang doki-doki semenya, Saso-nii chan. Paras kemayu sang kakak memang jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah Uke sejati. Terkadang fakta bahwa paras Naruto hampir menyerupai sang kakak, membuat pemuda tan itu bergidik ngeri. Ia masih normal dan sangat jantan sebagai seorang pria. Dan itu sudah sangat mutlak!

Lalu mengenai siapa sebenarnya wanita ini.. Medokusai! Naruto akan menanyakannya pada sang kakak nanti.

"Tadaimaa..", suara Deidara terdengar dari pintu utama, sampai sesaat kemudian sesosok pemuda berambut pirang panjang berkulit putih pun muncul dan menghambur dalam pelukan Naruto

"Naru-chan, kau sudah pulang ya? Nii-chan kangen sekali padamu", serunya histeris.

"Nii-chan, panas sekali! Lepaskan", Naruto mencoba menepis pelukan doki-doki dari sang aniki dengan halus. "Kapan nii-chan pulang?",

"Baru saja,unn. Nii-chan sangat merindukan mu, Naruto",

Naruto hanya bisa mengehela nafas panjang mendapati sang aniki justru malah semakin meringsek kedalam pelukannya. Kelakuan sang aniki sama sekali tak berubah semenjak mereka masih kecil.

"Hei, nii-chan", panggil Naruto. "Siapa dia?",

Deidara mengikuti kemana sang adik memandang sebelum akhirnya ia berucap. "Ahh, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, artis kami. Dan untuk sementara waktu dia akan tinggal disini",

"APA!?",

Naruto berteriak nyaring saking kagetnya mendengar ucapan sang aniki tercinta.

"Nii-chan serius? Mana bisa dia tinggal disini! Ok mungkin nii-chan tak akan masalah tapi aku! Aku bagaimana nii-chan?! Aku masihlah pemuda normal dengan hormon berlebih!",

Alis Deidara mengernyit heran. "Apa maksudmu? Kau itu bicara apa sih!", memutar matanya malas, Deidara mengambil duduk disebelah sang gadis kemudian menarik begitu saja sesuatu berbentuk helaian rambut hitam panjang itu hingga jatuh.

"Baka! kau salah paham Naruto. Sasuke itu laki-laki !"

.

.

.

.

Ruang makan kediaman Uzumaki terdengar hening bagai tak berpenghuni. 3 orang pemuda bersurai berbeda tengah duduk di meja makan dalam diam. Tak ada pembicaraan, hanya suara denting jam dinding yang terdengar mengalun dengan jelas.

"Kenapa cuma diam-diaman seperti ini, unn? Nii-chan lapar Naru", rajuk Deidara sambil memainkan telunjuk tangannya. Nampak begitu lapar melihat hidangan yang tersaji di atas meja.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, iris shapirenya bertemu pandang dengan iris onix di hadapnya. Pemilik onix kelam itu adalah sosok pemuda bersurai raven, berkulit pucat dengan bibir merekah. Bukan lagi gadis bak puteri negeri dongong. Sekali lagi Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Merasa bodoh sempat berdebar dan memuji pemuda raven tersebut tadi.

Oh, god! Bahkan sampai saat ini pun Naruto masih tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang pria! Bahkan meski sekarang ia sudah memakai kaos putih polos dan celana pendek biru khas seorang laki-laki, wajahnya itu benar-benar pendosa!

Naruto memijat keningnya pelan sebelum bicara. "Makanlah nii-chan. Aku masih belum lapar", ujarnya pelan.

Deidara mengangguk paham kemudian mulai menyantap nasi goreng seafoodnya dengan lahap.

Sementara sang raven cuma menatap piringnya tanpa ekspresi, masih belum juga mau menyentuh hidangannya. Sedari tadi Ia hanya melahap garnish tomatnya saja.

"Kenapa tak makan makanan mu, unn? Ku lihat kau hanya memakan tomatnya saja, Apa kau tak suka Sasuke", tanya Deidara heran.

Pemuda raven itu menggeleng pelan. "Aku lebih suka tomatnya", ujarnya datar.

4siku dipelipis Naruto berkedut riang. Berani sekali si pucat itu menghina masakanku, Menyebalkan!, runtuk Naruto dalam hati. Tangannya terkepal erat berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Aku selesai", Sasuke beranjak berdiri dari duduknya. Ia melap sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan kemudian berucap, "Jangan lupa siapkan keperluan ku untuk besok, Dei! Aku tidak mau terlambat", pemuda raven tersebut melenggang meninggalkan meja makan tanpa bergeming, bahkan tak sesuap nasi pun masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Deidara menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi kemudian mengacak rambutnya gemas.

"Dia benar-benar pemuda yang sulit, unn", rajuknya lemah.

Naruto menatap anikinya tak berminat, hatinya masih terlalu dongkol akibat dari kelakuan sang raven yang kelewat songong. Jika saja pemuda itu bukan tanggung jawab sang kakak sudah bisa dipastikan ia akan mengusir keluar pemuda jadi-jadian berwajah pendosa tersebut dari rumahnya detik itu juga.

"Kenapa dia harus tinggal disini sih, nii-chan? Apa gajinya tak cukup untuk menyewa apato sendiri?", tanya Naruto ikutan merajuk kesal.

Deidara mengehala nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya menjelaskan, "kau salah! Sasuke memiliki apartemen super mewah tau! Hanya saja.. ARGhhh! Para wartawan selalu berhasil mengendus keberadaannya dan itu yang membuat Sasuke terpaksa harus diungsikan, seluruh hotel di tokyo sudah dijarah wartawan. Tidak ada lagi tempat yang aman selain disini. Maafkan nii-chan, Naru",

Naruto mengelap wajahnya dengan kesal. Ia tahu kakaknya tak salah hanya saja kenyataan bahwa sekarang ia harus tinggal serumah dengan artis abal super menyebalkan, sejujurnya itu yang paling membuatnya naik darah.

"Memangnya dia artis baru macam apa sih? Udah macam pejabat aja di kejar wartawan, menyebalkan", gerutu sang blonde malas.

Deidara melempar sebuah majalah lifestyle terkenal kearah sang ototou. "Kau itu kemana saja sampai tak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke,unn?! Dia itu artis, model dan pemain film paling HOT diJepang. Apa kau tak tahu?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, iris shapirenya menatap Cover majalah tersebut yang begitu mencolok mata. Seorang pemuda berdandan ala Visul Kei dengan taburan mawar merah sebagai backgroundnya. Terlebih tulisan dengan huruf kapital besar "SUPER HOT BOY IN THIS YEAR, WANNA KISS HIM" berwarna emas itu begitu memuakkan. Jika saja Naruto adalah editor utama di majalah tersebut tentu cover abal semacam itu akan ia bakar dan musnahkan.

"Tch. Wajahnya sudah mirip banci kaleng saja", cibir sang blonde kesal.

Deidara terkikik pelan. "Hei, jangan bicara begitu! Sasuke itu sangat cantik jika berdandan ala wanita, buktinya kau tadi bahkan sempat tersipu bukan?! Mengakulah",

Wajah Naruto memerah sempurna, ia memalingkan wajah tak mau menghadap sang aniki yang masih setia tertawa. "Baka! Aku tak seperti itu tahu! Urusai yo!",

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini cuaca sangat cerah, seperti biasa setiap hari Naruto selalu bangun pagi dan bergegas untuk mandi. Memulai harinya dengan membersihkan badan lalu berangkat kuliah.

"Baiklah hari ini pun kau sangat tampan, Naruto", seru sang blonde narsis.

Naruto memandang pantulan wajahnya dicermin dengan kagum, rutinitas seperti itu memang sudah biasa ia lakukan sebelum mandi. Mengagumi diri sendiri tak ada salahnya bukan.

"Pftt.. Kau sangat menggelikan Dobe", tiba-tiba terdengar suara kikikan kecil dari belakang. Naruto segera berbalik untuk melihat, iris shapirenya membulat tanpa disadarinya.

Seorang pemuda bersurai raven tengah bersandar diambang pintu dengan wajah angkuh khas dirinya. Tangan pucatnya terlipat didada dan surai hitamnya yang berantakan itu, semakin menambah kadar keerotisannya.

Naruto menelan ludahnya gugup, ia memalingkan wajah mencoba menutupi malunya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan? Memangnya ada yang lucu, Teme?!", cicitnya kesal

Sasuke, pemuda raven itu hanya diam tak menjawab. Ia beranjak maju untuk membasuh wajahnya diwastafel. Membasahi setiap jengkal wajah dan poninya dengan buliran air yang segar.

Badump.

Jantung Naruto berdetak cepat. Begitu terpesona dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat itu. Namun buru-buru ia menggelengkan kepala ketika tersadar dari angannya. God, ini tidak bagus, erangnya frustasi.

Naruto meremas rambutnya kesal. Dari pada terus berurusan dengan si wajah pendosa, Naruto lebih memilih untuk mandi dan segera berangkat kekampus. Ya itu lebih baik. Berada lama dan terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke tak akan baik bagi kesehatan jasmaninya. Cih, lebih baik aku segera pergi ke kampus dan menemui Hinata-chan itu jauh lebih asik dari pada terus bersama si teme, pikir Naruto.

Tanpa sungkan, Naruto mulai melepas kaosnya. Memamerkan dada bidang dan perut sixpack hasil latihannya yang terlihat begitu menggiurkan. Sasuke yang tak sengaja melihat pemandangan tersebut hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya yang merona karena malu.

"Baka! Kenapa kau buka baju sih, Dobe!", bentak Sasuke tertahan.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya heran, "Aku mau mandi! Memangnya kenapa? kita kan sama-sama pria. Santailah dude", ujarnya tanpa dosa.

"Baka Dobe!",

Dan tanpa perasaan Sasuke melempar wajah Naruto dengan handuk dan meninggalkan pemuda tan yang masih berdiri di sana dengan raut penih tanda tanya.

,

,

,

,

,

Fakultas Seni Universitas Konoha adalah tempat dimana sang Uzumaki bungsu menimba ilmu. Mahasiswa semester 5 itu tengah duduk termangu didepan kanvas sambil memainkan cat acrylic hijau di paletnya. Sesekali ia menghela nafas berat.

Inuzuka Kiba, pemuda bertato unik dikedua pipinya tersebut menatap sang sahabat dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. Naruto bukanlah pemuda berwatak tenang dan murung seperti itu. Bersahabat dengan sang blonde sejak SMP membuatnya terlalu hapal karakter pemuda tan tersebut .

Dan tanpa ragu, Kiba menepuk pelan punggung Naruto. Membuat pemuda pirang tersebut berjengit kaget.

"Wooo, santailah dude! Ini hanya aku.. Kiba. Apa kau sakit ehh?", seru pemuda penyuka anjing itu lantang.

Naruto menatap sahabatnya itu malas, ia memutar bola matanya saat Kiba terkikik geli melihatnya terkejut. "Berisik. Pergi cari tuanmu sana, puppy", geram Naruto kesal.

Kiba hanya bisa tertawa pelan mendapati kekesalan sang Uzumaki. "Gomenne. Habis kau melamun terus sih", ia mengambil duduk tepat disamping Naruto. Kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya, "bagaimana apa kau sudah menemukan tempat magang yang bagus ehh?", tanya Kiba sambil menyeruput milk shake yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"Belum", sahut Naruto singkat. "Aku malas mencari. Apa kau punya refrensi yang bagus?", lanjutnya.

Kibe menghela nafas panjang, "Aku tahu pasti akan begitu, bersyukurlah kau punya sahabat seperti ku, Uzumaki no Baka!" Kiba mengeluarkan beberapa berkas dari dalam tas ranselnya kemudian menyerahkannya pada sang blonde. "Studio Crimson_art, rabu besok jam 9 pagi. Jika kau telat aku akan menyuruh Akamaru mengigit titit mu sampai tak bersisa, Baka!",

Naruto tersenyum begitu sumringah mendapati namanya telah tercantum sebagai mahasiswa magang di sebuah studio pemotretan.

"Arigatou Kiba-sama! Kau yang terbaik ne!", Naruto memeluk tubuh mungil pemuda penyuka anjing itu erat. Mencium pipi bertato itu sayang, hingga membuat sang empunya berontak sadis bahkan berteriak.

"Naruto-kun", suara lembut nan menggoda itu mengagetkan Naruto yang masih sibuk mencumbu sahabatnya tersebut. Ia segera melepas Kiba yang tengah misuh-misuh tak jelas kemudian berlari menemui gadis beriris indigo yang menunggunya di depan pintu fakultas.

"Hei, Hinata-chan!" Sapanya riang. "Kau terlihat cantik sekali hari ini",

Wajah putih Hinata bersemu merah manakala mendapat gombalan dari sang blonde. Ia meremas roknya gugup sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

Melihat itu Naruto hanya bisa nyengir kuda mendapati bidadari secantik Hyuuga Hinata selalu kena termakan rayuan gombalnya.

"Ne Hinata. Ada perlu apa?", tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ano.. Bisakah Naruto-kun menemani ku ke perpustakaan sepulang kuliah nanti. Ada beberapa buku yang aku butuhkan...", ujar sang Hyuuga malu-malu.

Naruto menepuk pundak gadis bersurai panjang itu lembut. "Tenang saja. Apapun untuk mu, Hina-chan.", ujarnya.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih Naruto-kun. Aku tunggu ya. Jaa ne...",

Naruto menatap punggung gadis brunette itu sampai menghilang di tikungan lorong. Ia meloncat penuh semangat sambari bersiul dengan riangnya. Yeah! Kencan dengan si gadis lavender sepulang kuliah terdengar seperti undangan bercinta yang menyenangkan.

Tentu saja Naruto masih sangat ingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi di kencan terakhirnya dengan Hinata seminggu yang lalu. Pergi ke toko buku untuk mencari beberapa eksemplar lalu berakhir di ranjang dengan tubuh mulus Hinata yang mengejang di atas dominasinya.

Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja bisa membuat bulu roma Naruto meremang sempurna. Ini lebih menarik ketimbang si teme pendosa itu, pikir Naruto bersemangat.

"Hentai!" Kiba berseru keras. Tingkat kemesuman mu semakin naik saja Uzumaki Dobe-kun", tukasnya dengan tampang mencemooh.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Urusai yo! Kau tak akan tahu nikmatnya tubuh wanita puppy!",

Kiba memutar matanya malas menanggapi sindiran Naruto itu. Ia memang tak tahu rasanya bercinta dengan wanita karena sudah jelas dia adalah seorang Gay. Tapi setidaknya ia tak pernah main-main dan tak memiliki pasangan seperti sang Uzumaki.

Kiba menghela nafas panjang, ia menyandarkan kepalanya ketembok sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Sampai kapan kau mau begini terus? Aku tau setiap akhir pekan kau selalu bercinta dengan gadis lavender itu. Setidaknya jadikan dia gadismu, baka!", celetuknya pedas.

Naruto nampak acuh dengan omongan sang Inuzuka. Ia mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya kedalam tas lalu bersiap untuk pergi.

"Kau tahu kan aku tak pernah menemukan 'klik' dengan Hinata ataupun gadis-gadis lainnya. Lalu kenapa aku harus mengikatnya? Mereka sendiri yang memintaku, aku hanya membantu mereka memuaskan nafsunya. Itu saja",

Kiba menghela nafas berat mendengar penuturan sahabat blondenya itu. Jawaban yang masih selalu sama dengan yang Naruto lontarkan tiap ditanya mengenai status jomblonya. Mengingat sang Uzumaki termasuk prince charming tentu ini hal yang sangat aneh bukan!. Yah, sebagai sahabat Kiba hanya bisa mengingatkan dan pasrah tentunya.

.

.

,

,

,

Sasuke memijat pelipisnya pelan saat mendapati kabar jika apartemennya masih saja dibanjiri para wartawan. Ia tak habis pikir jika berita kedekatannya kembali dengan personil band 'Rolling Star' -Neji- yang sekaligus sebagai mantan pacarnya membuat Sasuke sampai harus mengungsi kerumah salah seorang krunya sendiri seperti saat ini.

Semua ini berawal dari kontrak kerjanya sebagai model video clip band tersebut. Neji yang lembut dan romantis membuat Sasuke lupa diri terlebih sisa-sisa perasaan yang dibangkitkan kembali oleh Neji membuat pesta perayaan suksesnya video tersebut malah berakhir dengannya yang tak sengaja tidur bersama sang vokalis. Itu buruk! Tentu saja. Sasuke tak merencanakan untuk terlibat one night stand bersama sang mantan.

Kini nasi sudah menjadi bubur, semua publik sudah tahu jika dirinya tidur dengan sang vokalis yang notabene adalah mantannya. Apalagi disaat bersamaan Neji juga digosipka tengah dekat dengan artis sinetron bernama Sabaku no Gaara. Tentu saja para wartawan pun berbondong-bondong menanyainya mengenai kebenaran hal tersebut.

Satu hal Yang membuat Sasuke tak habis pikir ,mengapa Neji bertingkah seolah-olah one night standnya tersebut adalah hal yang patut diperbincangkan?. Dengan lugas ia bercerita kesana kemari, memuji Sasuke malu-malu atau bahkan menceritakan segala cerita yang sebenarnya hanyalah masa lalu.

Sasuke menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca rias dengan tatapan sendu. Ia tahu bahwa banyak artis yang mengincarnya, sekedar mendompleng popularitas atau sekedar menginginkan tubuhnya saja. Apalagi setelah terungkap bahwa Sasuke adalah Gay. Banyak artis pria yang mulai mendekatinya terang-terangan. Sasuke tak suka itu. Ia bukan Gay sembarangan yang memilih pasangan atas dasar suka sama suka. Atau bahkan karna faktor harta ataupun fisik. It's a big No No No !

Keluarga Sasuke adalah pemilik Uchiha corps. Ia sama sekali tak memilik masalah dalam hal finansial. Dengan fisik yang menunjang dan karir yang menjulang, Sasuke sungguh sempurna lahir dan batin. Tapi untuk memiliki pasangan... Yah saat ini salahkan kegagalan cintanya dahulu bersama Neji. Hal tersebut Membuatnya sedikit trauma dan memilih untuk tidak berhubungan secara serius dengan orang lain terlalu jauh.

"Sasuke!", teguran dari sang manager berambut merahnya sedikit mengangetkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Hn", Sasuke menyaut singkat.

Sasori, nama manager pribadi Sasuke tersebut menyerahkan beberapa berkas surat kontrak yang perlu Sasuke tanda tangani. Ia mengambil duduk disamping sang raven selagi talentnya itu tengah sibuk dengan pena dan kertas.

"Besok rabu ada pemotretan untuk majalah _Daily life_ di studio crimson_art, jangan lupa ne", ujar sang manager memperingatkan. Dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk tanpa melihat.

"Kau sudah tahu kalau pemotretan tersebut juga mengundang Neji sebagai modelnya?",

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, mengangguk paham kemudian meneruskan kembali kesibukannya.

"Huft..", Sasori menghela nafas berat. Ia mengambil sebatang rokok, menyalakannya lalu menghisapnya pelan. "Aku tahu kau sudah tak ada hubungan dengan Neji, tapi aku tetap berharap kau lebih hati-hati Sasuke. Jika tidak semua akan runyam seperti ini, right?",

Menghembuskan kepulan asap nikotin itu ke udara, Sasori jelas tahu kegundahan yang tengah dirasakan sang Uchiha. Ia tahu Sasuke tak sengaja mengenai kasus one night stand tersebut, ini juga sebagian salahnya yang juga ikutan mabuk dan malah tidur bersama sang kekasih Deidara. Ia kehilangan kontrol akan Sasuke dan terjadilah hal tersebut. Bodoh memang, tapi sekarang yang harus ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya mengusir para wartawan sialan itu. Apalagi Neji terus mengumbar steatment tak penting di media. Ini tentu sangat tak menguntungkan bagi pihak Sasuke.

"Bagaimana rumah Dei? Apa kau nyaman disana?", tanya Sasori mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Sasuke menatap pria berwajah baby face itu sebentar lalu memalingkan wajahnya menatap cermin sebelum berucap. "Ya.., kamarnya cukup nyaman. Not bad-lah",

Sasori tersenyum tipis. "Syukurlah jika kau merasa seperti itu. Ku dengar dari Dei, Naruto sempat mengira kau adalah wanita ne? Aku harap kau tak mengambil hati, Naruto pemuda yang baik",

"Hn",

Sasuke memutar bola matanya jengah. Pikirannya melayang menuju pemuda idiot adik dari Deidara itu. Tampang konyolnya dan juga tingkah kekanakan Naruto sangat bertolak belakang dengan Sasuke yang pendiam dan cenderung acuh.

Mendadak pemandangan menggiurkan dari pemuda tan yang dilihatnya pagi tadi membangkitkan ingatan disistem saraf Sasuke. Perlahan wajahnya merona merah dan tubuhnya mulai meremang.

Oh, god! Sasuke berani bersumpah jika tubuh atletasis dari pemuda bertampang konyol itu sungguh sangat menggiurkan bagi jiwa gay nya. Siapa bisa menolak pesona tubuh se seksi itu? Membayangkan berada dibawah dominasi tubuh berotot seperti itu membuat Sasuke berkhayal yang tidak-tidak.

"Meski Naruto cukup berisik tapi dia pemuda yang tampan bukan? Jika pasangan one night stand mu adalah dia tentunya aku tak akan sepusing ini", lanjut Sasori sama sekali tak menyadari perubahan raut wajah dari sang raven yang sudah merona hebat karena ucapan nya barusan.

"Ba..baka!",

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto bersiul riang disepanjang lorong rumahnya. Ia baru saja pulang dari kegiatan panasnya bersama Hinata yang menggairahkan. Ohh, god! Jika boleh jujur Naruto masih sangatlah hard sekarang ini. Jika tidak karena gadis Hyuuga itu pingsan duluan mungkin kegiatan panas mereka akan masih terus berlangsung dengan senang hati.

Sekarang perutnya keroncongan minta diisi, kegiatan tersebut tentu cukup menguras energi Naruto hingga hampir diambang. Naruto memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi makan. Cuaca diluar mulai mendung, sebentar lagi hujan pastilah turun. Udara akan segera mendingin dan Naruto tak mau terkena flu karena mandi disaat seperti itu.

Begitu masuk ke kamar mandi, ia segera melepas seluruh pakaiannya. Tubuhnya terasa lengket karena belum sempat mandi sehabis bercinta. Bahkan kejantanannya yang setengah mengacung tersebut masih terlihat basah oleh sisa cairan klimaks Hinata.

Buru-buru ia usapkan tissue untuk membersihkannya.

Sebuah kissmark tertempel indah didada bidangnya. Naruto tersenyum miring, gadis polos itu sepertinya mulai lihai menandainya seperti ini. Bau parfum Hinata yang menyengat pun masih tercium dari badan Naruto. Sejujurnya Naruto tak suka, parfum wanita yang ia tahu selalu berbau tajam dan menyengat. Selalu Menyakiti hidungnya..

_**\GRAKK..!/**_

Suara tirai bathup yang terbuka membuat Naruto terkejut. Iris shapirenya membola sempurna saat ia mendapati Sasuke- pemuda raven itu tengah berdiri telanjang dan juga sama-sama terkejutnya seperti dirinya.

"Hai, Sasuke...", sapa Naruto canggung.

_**\GRAKK..!/**_ dan tirai bathup tertutup lagi seperti semula.

Sasuke menekuk kakinya dalam, meringkuk didalam bathup dengan wajah memerah sempurna. Jantungnya sedari tadi berdebar tak karuan. Pikirannya kosong dan Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri saat ini.

Oh, god! Aku melihatnya!, runtuk Sasuke dalam hati. Ia terus-terusan menyesali kesialnya yang melihat benda laknat tersebut teracung menggoda imannya. Sekuat tenaga Sasuke berusaha menahan seluruh gelora yang mulai bergejolak didalam tubuhnya. Sial!

"Sasuke...", Naruto memanggil lantang dari balik tirai.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia mengehala nafas panjang berusaha agar suara nya tak terdengar bergetar.

"Ada apa dobe?!",

"Aku mau mandi ne..",

DEG!

"Ba..Baka! Aku sedang mandi dobe! Pergi sana!"

"Tapi aku mau mandi sekarang, teme! Berbagilah! Bathupnya cukup untuk kita berdua",

DEG!

"Ti..tidak mau dobe! Bersa...GYAAA...!",

_**BLARRR..! KATSS!**_

tiba-tiba petir menggelegar keras, lampu pun seketika padam. Sasuke menjerit histeris, berlari keluar dari bathup mencari pijakan.

"Dobe! Kau dimana! Dobe!", jerit Sasuke gemetar.

Naruto masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk menyadari Sasuke memanggil-manggilnya sedari tadi.

Irishnya mulai menyesuaikan dengan keadaan gelap didalam sana. Samar ia melihat Sasuke menggapai-gapai lantai terlihat begitu ketakutan.

"Teme! Aku disini!", Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, meraih tubuh gemetaran Sasuke kedalam pelukannya.

Sasuke mengerjap begitu ia merasa Naruto berada didekatnya. Ia memeluk lengan pemuda tan itu erat tak mau melepasnya. "Dobe.. Dobe ..lampunya! Nyalakan lampunya!", pintanya memelas.

"Sepertinya ini pemadaman Sasuke. Diluar Hujan. Tunggu disini, aku akan mengambil senter. Ok",

"Tidak!", sasuke berteriak. "Jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku tak suka gelap! Aku mohon",

Dada Naruto berdesir pelan. Melihat tubuh gemetaran sang raven entah mengapa ia merasa sangat tak tega. Refleks, Naruto memeluk tubuh gemetaran itu untuk membuat Sasuke lebih nyaman.

"Hei, tenanglah! Aku tak akan meninggalkan mu, suke! Tenanglah ",

.

.

.

Cuaca makin memburuk diluar. Hujan angin, halilintar dan suara hempasan air di kaca jendela saling bersautan. Naruto mengintip keadaan diluar sana dari celah tirai jendela. Hujan badai. Sedikit bersyukur dirinya sudah berada didalam rumah dengan selamat. Hanya saja... Masalahnya...

"Dobe!", Sasuke berteriak lantang. Onix kelamnya nampak berkelit kesal terpantul sinaran cahaya lilin yang temaram.

Naruto memutar mata, jengah. "Yes, teme. I"m comin", dan dengan sedikit malas, Naruto berjalan menghampiri pemuda raven berbalut bathrobe tersebut .

"Kau sedang apa? Sudah ku bilang tetap disini bukan?!", sungut nya kesal.

Naruto tersenyum miring. "Maaf, aku cuma mengecek keadaan diluar. Sepertinya listrik akan lama padamnya, teme. Diluar hujan badai ne", ujar pemuda blonde itu berusaha menetralkan suasana.

"Tch, menyebalkan"

Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal sofa dalam. Ini sudah 15 menit setelah listrik padam mendadak. Dan Sasuke sangat tak menyukai keadaan gelap dengan halilintar seperti ini. Handphonenya tertinggal di kamar membuat Sasuke benar-benar mati gaya dan lagi kini ia malah tertahan berduaan diruang tamu dengan pemuda dobe berambut pirang ditemani oleh sebatang lilin yang sewaktu-waktu bisa padam kapan saja.

Onix kelamnya mencoba mengamati pemuda blonde dihadapannya itu. Sangat Bodoh, pikir Sasuke. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan si pirang tersebut disana, Sasuke tak bisa melihat dengan begitu jelas. Terserah si dobe itu mau berbuat apa, selama Naruto tak pergi meninggalkannya sendiri, Sasuke tak akan mempermasalahkannya.

"HATCHUU..!", Sasuke mengusap hidungnya yang terasa gatal. Udara dingin rupanya sudah membuatnya terserang flu.

Naruto menarik selimut yang ada diatas sofa kemudian menyampirkannya pada bahu sang raven. "Kau tak apa?", tanyanya meyakinkan.

"Ya" sahut Sasuke. "Terima kasih dobe",

"Ku kira kau tak bisa mengatakan terima kasih, teme. Tak ku sangka", Naruto tersenyum jahil. Tak lupa dengan tawa mengembang di wajah tampannya.

"Ba.. Baka!",

Sasuke mengeratkan selimut ditubuhnya. Udara memang terasa dingin. Tapi bukan itu alasan munculnya semburat merah muda dikedua pipinya itu.

Badump.

Suara detak jantung Sasuke terdengar seperti genderang. Ia memaki dalam hati, menyumpahi sikap bodohnya yang terpesona hanya karena senyuman bodoh dari sang blonde. Uhm, ok senyuman itu tidak lah bodoh.., sangat menawan jika boleh jujur. Sayangnya, Sasuke tak akan pernah sudi mengakuinya.

Onix kelamnya melirik sekilas mencoba mencari tahu apa yang tengah dilakukan sang blonde disana. Ia sedikit memicingkan bola matanya, mau bagaimana lagi kegelapan membuat daya pengelihatan Sasuke menjadi berkurang jauh.

"Dobe", Sasuke mencoba memanggil. "Bisakah kau ambilkan aku minum? Aku haus",

Naruto menggeram pelan. "Yes. Teme. Wait a second, please", ujarnya jengah sambil meniru gaya para pelayan restoran.

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya malas. Sejujurnya jika bukan karena listrik padam dan si teme bawel itu tidak terus-terusan merajuk minta ditemani., sudah bisa dipastikan sekarang ini Naruto sedang berkonsentrasi penuh menuntaskan ritualnya di dalam toilet. Oh come'on, apa kau kira menyenangkan beraktifitas dengan batang kejantanan setengah ereksi. It's hurt dude!

Setelah mengambil air dari dalam kulkas, Naruto segera kembali ketempat semula mengingat Sasuke sudah memanggil manggilnya terus. Jujur saja lama-lama ini terasa menyebalkan juga.

Naruto menyodorkan gelas berisi air mineral itu malas. "Ne teme! Minummu", ia mendengus pelan kemudian beralih menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Thank's dobe", Jemari lentik Sasuke bersiap menerima gelas tersebut tetapi tiba-tiba petir sekali lagi menyambar bumi dengan hebatnya.

"GYAAA!", Sasuke menjerit keras, begitu terkejut dan refleks menarik tubuh pemuda dihadapannya tersebut ..

"Huaa.. Teme apa yang ..."

Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto sama-sama terjatuh kelantai dengan suara BRUAKK yang keras

Naruto mengaduh merasakan tulang ekornya yang terbentur kuat. Rasanya begitu sakit terhantam seperti tadi. Tapi diluar semua itu, rasa ngilu diselakangannya yang tak sengaja diremas dengan tidak manusiawi oleh Sasuke membuat Naruto mendelik.

"AKHHN..! TE..TEMEEE..", Naruto menjerit tertahan.

Pemuda tan itu mencoba menahan nafsunya sebisa mungkin mengingat ini hanyalah suatu kecelakaan semata. Batangnya yang setengah ereksi ditambah lagi remasan dari sang raven, sukses membuat Naruto kembali Hard. And now..It's a big problem!

Sasuke yang masih belum juga menyadari keadaan tersebut cuma bisa merintih sambil mencoba mengerjapkan matanya. Masih terasa aneh dengan apa yang ia rasa...

"Dobe..", lirihnya.

Sasuke berusaha untuk berdiri, mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya dari atas sang blonde. Hanya saja pijakan yang Sasuke gunakan cuma bisa menambah derita Naruto.

Iris shapirenya membulat. "Ghok!—Teme..!",

Perbuatan Sasuke sungguh membuat pemuda tan itu menjerit sunyi ditengah rangsangan dan kesakitan yang dirasakannya.

Dahi Sasuke mengernyit saat merasakan sesuatu yang sedari tadi diremasnya. Apa ini, pikir Sasuke heran. Ia mencoba meremas benda bertekstur aneh itu lagi.

"AKHH.. Teme STOP it!", Naruto menjerit. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat menahan ngilu di selakangannya yang tak lagi tertahankan.

Onixnya membulat sempurna. Sasuke yang mulai menyadari benda apa yang tengah dipegangnya hanya bisa merona dengan mulut megap-megap.

"Na.. Naruto..", ia mendesis pelan. Pikirannya begitu kalut. Dadanya berdegup cepat serasa akan meloncat keluar. Bagaimana mungkin ia merasa baik-baik saja jika tahu yang sedari tadi dipegangnya adalah penis Naruto,,!

Yupz PENIS!

"Temehh..", Naruto terengah. "Cehh..phAt.. Menying.. Nggh —khierr .. Darihkuhh — Haahh— ", dan dengan sisa kewarasan yang ada ia mencoba menyingkarkan tubuh Sasuke yang masih setia bertengger dengan manis diatasnya.

Ini buruk. Naruto sudah merasa akan mencapai batasnya. Jika ia tak segera merangsang penisnya untuk segera ejakulasi bisa dipastikan ia akan menglami migren yang berkepanjangan. Ok. Ini mungkin sedikit lebay,** but** ini sangat penting **bagi kelangsungan kejantanannya!**

Sasuke yang masih terjebak diantara mimpi dan kenyataan begitu tersentak manakala benda bernama penis ditelapak tangannya itu berdenyut riang. Sasuke menelan ludahnya susah payah. Oh, god! Ia berani bersumpah jika benda panas, besar dan berdenyut tersebut bisa membunuh akal sehatnya detik ini juga.

"Dobe... Kau... Penismu hard..", dan entah setan apa yang menguasai Sasuke.. Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Naruto menggeram kesal, mengacak surai keemasannya dengan tampang horor dan tatapan membunuh. "Kalau kau sudah tahu! Cepat menyingkir, aku sudah tak tahan baka!", jeritnya frustasi.

Sasuke terdiam. Ada beberapa jeda sebelum akhirnya ia berucap. "Aku akan membantu mu..",

Irish shapire Naruto membulat sempurna manakala dengan cekatan jemari pucat Sasuke sudah menarik batang kejantanannya keluar dari balik celana yang dipakainya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Stop it!", Naruto mengerang .. Merasakan penisnya yang diurut perlahan oleh jari-jari lentik Sasuke. Bulu romanya begidik ngeri, melihat pemuda raven tersebut tengah menatap penisnya dengan tatapan penuh kilatan nafsu.

"Teme! Stop! Akhh—hentikan..",

Suara Naruto terdengar semakin kepayahan. Jemari Sasuke bermain disekitar lubang urinalnya yang mengeluarkan pre-cum bening terus menerus. Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat menahan nafsunya yang sudah diubun-ubun.

Melihat Sasuke begitu menikmati saat-saat dimana penisnya berkedut liar ; membuat Naruto semakin terangsang. Apalagi tak jarang hidung mancung itu mengendus aroma maskulin yang menguar dari penisnya, memberi kecupan-kecupan ringan yang menggelitik setiap otot-otot yang menyembul disana. Demi jashin-sama! Rangsangan yang Sasuke timbulkan sungguh terlalu berat untuk dapat ditahan olehnya

"Sa — Sasuke...!", Naruto menggeram rendah.

Dengan cepat Ia menarik tubuh sang raven dan membalikkan keadaan diantara mereka.

Deru nafas Naruto terdengar berat. Tidak ada warna biru cerah yang terpantul di matanya, yang ada hanyalah kilatan nafsu yang begitu membara.

Sasuke menelan ludah gugup, aura dominan dari Naruto membuatnya begidik ngeri. Lihat saja bagaimana penampilan pemuda tan itu sekarang, begitu penuh dengan hawa mendominasi yang begitu kuat.

Naruto mendekatkan penisnya yang menegang sempurna itu kehadapan Sasuke. Menggoyangnya pelan seakan tengah menggoda pemuda raven tersebut.

"Suck it, Sasuke", perintahnya .

! Sasuke tak bisa membantah manakala Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan khas sang pendominan. Tatapan yang begitu tajam, dalam dan tak ingin dibantah.

Dengan ragu Sasuke mulai membuka bibirnya perlahan, membiarkan Naruto memasukkan batang ereksi itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Ghok!—dobe!— ",

Suara Sasuke tertahan saat merasakan penis besar Naruto mulai menginvansi mulutnya. Membenamkan dengan sempurna batang kejantanan tersebut hingga menyentuh tonsilnya. Membuat Sasuke merasa mual dan nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Ahh — fuck!— hhh mulutmu nikmat — ", Naruto mendesah keenakan.

Ia baru membenamkan penisnya kedalam sana tapi rasanya begitu nikmat dan basah. Membuat nafsu sang blonde semakin menjadi dan semakin menginginkan lubang kecil itu sebagai alat penampung spermanya.

Ia mulai menyentakkan pinggulnya keras, mengobrak-abrik seluruh yang ada didalam mulut tersebut . Mata hitam Sasuke terbalik sekarat. Ia tak bisa bernafas dan lagi rasa mual karena gesekan pada tonsilnya membuat Sasuke semakin tak berdaya.

"Nghh — Nar — Khh",

Tak banyak yang bisa Sasuke ucapkan dengan mulut penuh tersumpal penis seperti itu. Sementara sang dominan masih terus menggenjot mulutnya tanpa jeda, Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan tidak bermoral dari pemuda tan tersebut. Pasrah dan tak berdaya dibawah dominannya.

"Fuck!— Sasuke — Akkhh", naruto menggeram rendah.

Akal sehatnya sudah melayang entah kemana. Irish shapirenya berkilat penuh nafsu, menatap pemuda raven dibawah dominasinya itu tengah kepayahan mengatur nafasnya yang mulai pendek-pendek.

Naruto mengusap setitik air liur disudut bibirnya. Oh, god! Dimatanya Sasuke benar-benar terlihat sexy dan sangat menggairahkan. Ekspresi kesakitannya mampu membuat Naruto menggeram dan semakin ini menggagahi mulut yang setiap harinya berucap angkuh itu.

Naruto sudah tak peduli jika nanti anikinya itu akan membunuhnya saat tahu artis kesayangan mereka digagahi olehnya. Persetan dengan itu semua, yang pasti mulut pemuda raven itu terasa begitu nikmat menjadi mainan sex nya. Oh bahkan jauh jauh lebih nikmat ketimbang blowjob yang diberikan oleh Hinata ataupun wanita-wanita jalang lainnya!

Naruto tak hentinya menggeram, menyodokkan penisnya berulang kali tak membuat dirinya jenuh. Gigi-gigi Sasuke terasa geli menggesek penisnya. Belum lagi lidah basah yang seolah ingin ikut andil didalam itu... Akhh! Sungguh pemuda raven satu ini mampu membuat Naruto menggila!

"Nhar—utoohh—Ngghhnn",

Saliva bercampur precum mengalir disudut bibir Sasuke. Tubuhnya terasa lemas tak mampu melawan. Onixnya berkilat sayu, menatap sang dominan yang begitu bernafsu menggagahi mulutnya. Entah mengapa melihat itu semua membuat tubuh Sasuke terasa begitu panas. Sasuke begitu ingin membuat pemuda tan diatasnya itu semakin mendesah dan meneriakkan namanya.

Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi .Lengan Sasuke mengalung pada pinggang Naruto. Ia berusaha menegakkan kepalanya, mengubah arah dominasi tersebut menjadi kendalinya.

"Naru.. Narutoo — ngghh", Sasuke menggerakkan kepalanya maju mundur secara dinamis. Menjilat, mengulum dan sesekali menyeruput lubang urinal sang blonde dengan bernafsu.

Naruto yang mendapati sifat seduktif dari sang raven, hanya bisa tersenyum miring. Menghentikan gerakannya sejenak dan membiarkan pemuda mungil itu menikmati penisnya seperti tengah melahap permen loli kesukaannya.

"Sasuke... Sasukeh... Fuck! Suck my dick baby!Akhh — faster!", Naruto mulai merancau merasakan gerakan in-out dari sang raven yang begitu menggelitik otot perutnya.

Tubuhnya gemetar hebat tiap Sasuke menyeruput pangkal penisnya hingga membuat batang kejantanannya itu ngilu. Dan lagi tatapan seduktif dari submissive nakal itu.. Fuckin hell! He looks so amazing!

Batas ketahanan Naruto sudah mencapai puncaknya. Kenikmatan dari blowjob Sasuke sanggup mengalahkan semua pengalaman panasnya bersama berbagai wanita. Gila! Ini benar-benar gila!, batin Naruto. Otot perutnya mulai mengejang hebat, spermanya mulai memberontak ingin segera keluar dari dalam penisnya.

Naruto mengangkat dagu Sang raven, mempertemukan shapire birunya pada onix sekelam malam milik Sasuke.

"Kau sangat luar biasa, Suke", pujinya dengan nafas terengah.

Sasuke yang mendapati pujian dari sang dominan hanya bisa tersenyum tipis sambil mengulum ujung penis Naruto yang memerah.

Naruto menyeringai penuh nafsu. "_wanna taste my sperm, little bitch?!",_ godanya seduktif. Ia memoleskan cairan precumnya ke bibir Sasuke, membasahi bibir yang menggairahkan itu dengan cairannya.

Jantung Sasuke berpacu cepat. Nafsu sudah menguasai otaknya. Dan tanpa dikomando lagi, Sasuke membenamkan seluruh penis besar itu kedalam mulutnya. Membiarkan penis berotot itu berdenyut-denyut kembali meminta servicenya.

"Ahh — Suke.. Fuck! Ahh aku — keluar. AKHHHH!",

Cairan putih kental dan panas itu menyembur dengan derasnya didalam mulut Sasuke. Membuat sang empunya hanya bisa mendelik nikmat merasakan cairan getir itu melesak melewati tenggorokan nya. Tubuh pucatnya melemas merasakan kenikmatan oral yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Naruto masih setia membenamkan penisnya didalam, merasa enggan untuk mencabutnya hingga tetes spermanya yang terakhir. Ia mengelus helaian raven Sasuke yang basah akan keringat. Menikmati ekspresi pemuda pucat itu yang sangat menggairahkan.

"Kau sempurna, Sasuke", ujarnya.

Naruto mengusap sisa spermanya yang meluber keluar dari sudut bibir Sasuke. Perlahan ia mencabut penisnya itu dengan bunyi PLOOP kecil. Wajah Sasuke begitu menghipnotisnya membuat Naruto bahkan melupakan kenyataan bahwa submissivenya itu adalah seorang pria.

Persetan dengan gender! yang Naruto tahu pemuda itu sungguh sangat mempesona.

TBC

**Ya ampun! Ya ampun!**

**Ini ff rate M pertamaku! Huaaaa! #teriak pake toa**

**Maafkan jika banyak kekurangannya ya minna-san...**

**Tetap review karyaku.. **

**Feel free for notice me!**

**#momyozha**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto menatap jam tangannya dengan pandangan kesal. Jarum Jam sudah menunjuk angka 9 dan itu artinya dia sudah sangat terlambat untuk berangkat ke tempat magang barunya.

Sial. Dasar Inu sialan, hardik Naruto dalam hati. Sudah hampir satu jam setengah pemuda tan itu berdiri di halte bus dekat rumahnya menunggu sang sahabat tercinta datang menjemput. Tetapi yang ditunggu malah sama sekali belum terlihat batang hidungnya hingga saat ini. Padahal Kiba sendiri yang memperingati Naruto agar tidak datang terlambat. Fuck! Dan Sekarang siapa yang datang terlambat?!.

Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya kepalang halte kemudian mengambil seputung rokok dari dalam saku dan menyalakannya. Menunggu seperti ini membuatnya cukup bosan. Ditambah sekarang mereka benar-benar sudah terlambat meski nanti berkendara super cepat sekalipun.

Asap rokok perlahan menghembus dari mulutnya, membuat pikiran sang blonde menjadi lebih tenang dan kalem. Efek nikotin bekerja lebih cepat, ehh. Setidaknya itu yang dirasakannya sekarang. Iris shapire nampak kosong, mendongak menatap kelangit.

Sepintas bayangan pemuda bersurai raven itu berkelebatan di otaknya. Naruto menyesap rokoknya dalam dan menghembuskan asapnya cepat, secepat yang ia inginkan untuk menghempaskan bayangan Sasuke dari otaknya. Sayangnya.. Itu tak bekerja.

Ini sudah hari ke 2 sejak pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu tak kembali kerumahnya entah kenapa. Ya terhitung sejak kejadian pada sore itu. Kejadian dimana mereka berdua saling beradu. Kejadian yangmana sukses membuat Naruto menjerit sunyi menerima reaksi frustasi yang didapatinya dari Sasuke. Kejadian yang tak akan pernah bisa dihapus dari memori sang blonde sampai kapan pun.

_**Oh, yeah!**_ Jika Naruto boleh jujur, sebenarnya kejadian tersebut tak ingin ia lupakan begitu saja. Hal itu terlalu berharga untuk diakhir seperti ini. Dan terlalu nikmat untuk dikubur seorang diri .

Melakukan hal tak senonoh pada seorang artis terkenal, harusnya saat ini Naruto sudah dihabisi oleh anikinya dan lebih parahnya malah jadi bual-bualan nitizen atau juga berurusan dengan pihak berwajib. Membayangkannya saja Naruto merasa mual, _**but**_... itu semua hanya dalam benaknya saja.

Pada kenyataannya tidak ada satupun yang terjadi setelah dirinya menggagahi bibir sensual sang Uchihta. Tak ada telpon dari anikinya atau dari pihak manapun. Memang terasa aneh dan mengganjal. Terlebih saat Naruto mendapati kenyataan bahwa pemuda raven itu tak kembali ke rumahnya sejak sore itu.

Naruto tak tahu apa sebab si pangeran angkuh itu menghilang, tetapi yang pasti perasaan bersalah sedikit menghantui Naruto._ Apakah dirinya terlalu kasar saat itu hingga membuat Sasuke marah?. _Berbagai pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam itu mengalir disetiap jutaan sel otaknya. Membuat Naruto sulit tidur, tak konsentrasi kuliah bahkan ia menghindari pertemuan dengan sang gadis Lavender-Hinata- secara tidak langsung. Sialnya, tak bisa melihat rupa sang raven barang sehari saja mampu membuat Naruto tak tenang. Keanehan semacam itu terjadi tanpa disadarinya._ Well_ Aku benar-benar sedang sakit rupanya, pikir nya getir.

CIIITTTT...!

Dencitan suara ban mobil dengan aspal terdengar sedikit menyakiti telinga. Sebuah mobil Range Rover silver berhenti tepat dihadapan Naruto. Seorang pemuda berambut spikey coklat keluar dari balik pintunya.

"Naruto!— Gosh! Maafkan aku! Ini semua salah Shika! Salahkan saja dia! Ayo masuklah kita sudah sangat terlambat!", seru pemuda bertato unik itu dengan wajah panik. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk dengan bengis seorang pemuda lainnya yang tengah duduk dikursi kemudi dengan tampang malas ciri khasnya.

Dahi Naruto berkedut kesal. "Baka!kau kira ini jam berapa huh! Dasar tak tepat janji", omelnya kemudian segera mendudukkan dirinya sendiri kedalam kursi penumpang di belakang. Dan kemudian mobil pun kembali melaju.

"Maaf. Ini semua salah Shika! Salahkan dia yang tak membangunkan aku!", ujar Kiba membela diri, membuat pemuda berambut nanas disebelahnya buka suara.

"Aku sudah membangunkan mu, _puppy._ Kaulah yang malah menarik selimut dan memilih tidur kembali",

Naruto medesah kesal mendengar perdebatan duo lopelope(?) Didepannya tersebut. Ia memakai kembali headsetnya dan memilih untuk memutar sebuah lagu.

"Kau yang salah Shika", Kiba menggeleng kuat. "Kau yang membuatku jadi terjaga semalaman dan itu membuatku susah bangun paginya!",

Shikamaru berkata datar. " ! Aku yang salah, _puppy_! Tapi kau juga harus ingat siapa yang menggoda ku dengan _blowjob_ semalam,_right_?",

Wajah Kiba memerah padam, kepulan asap imaginer mengepul dari atas kepalanya.

"Baka", tukasnya kasar. "Shut up your mouth, pervert!", menggembungkan pipinya lucu, Kiba memalingkan wajah untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Sementara Shika terkikik penuh kemenangan.

Pemuda tan dikursi belakang cuma bisa geleng kepala melihat kelakuan dua sejoli teman masa SMA nya itu dengan malas. Tak menyangka jika alasan keterlambatannya kali ini adalah karena pemuda _puppy_ tersebut kelelahan sehabis bercinta. **Fuck! **sekali bukan.

"Apa blowjob Kiba rasanya sangat enak, Shika?", tiba-tiba pertanyaan semacam itu meluncur dari mulut Naruto. Membuat kedua pemuda dihadapannya itu mendelik kaget.

"Kau—Apa?!", ujar Shikamaru berlagak bodoh.

Naruto menggeram rendah. "Kau mendengarnya, rusa! Aku tanya apa blowjob dari seorang laki-laki rasanya enak?! ",

Baik Shikamaru maupun Kiba hanya bisa terdiam mendengar pertanyaan absurd yang dilontarkan sahabat pirangnya tersebut. Ini sangat jarang bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto menanyakan hal-hal semacam itu.

Shikamaru mengusap sedikit lelehan keringat di keningnya."Well..", tukasnya pelan. "Secara teknis kau pun tahu rasanya, Naruto. Blowjob tak melihat pada gander, hal itu hanya mengacu pada — Err — selera kurasa", lanjutnya.

"I see...", Naruto terdiam, otaknya berusaha mengingat kembali bagaimana blowjob yang biasa ia terima dari Hinata. Bagaimana bibir berlipstik pink itu melumat habis batang kejantanannya lalu mengulumnya bak permen loli favoritnya. Yeah, begitu Basah dan hangat. Naruto menyukai itu. Tetapi... Saat bersama Sasuke...

Saat bersama pemuda berwajah pendosa itu... Rasanyaa...

BLUSH!

Dan Kali ini wajah Naruto lah yang memerah dengan sempurna.

Kiba yang menyadari perubahan raut Naruto cuma bisa menjerit histeris. "Huaa, kau baik-baik saja Naruto?! Mukamu merah sekali ne!",

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke terdiam diruangannya dengan wajah tertekuk. Ia sudah membaca berbagai majalah, mengupdate seluruh jejaring sosialnya, mengikuti berbagai treatment perawatan dan semua hal-hal yang dapat membuatnya lupa akan satu hal. Naruto. Tetapi semua usahanya itu semua tak menunjukkan hasil apapun.

Ini sudah dua hari dirinya disibukkan syuting ini itu di luar kota. Membuatnya tak bisa berjumpa dengan pemuda blonde itu untuk sementara waktu. Dan entah kenapa batin Sasuke sangat tersiksa karenanya. Kilasan balik kegiatan panasnya bersama Naruto sore itu, seakan sudah menjadi kaset rusak diotaknya karena terus menurus terputar. Rasa kesal sedikit mengusiknya saat mengingat bagaimana Naruto sudah menggagahinya seperti itu, membuatnya menelan habis sperma panas milik pemuda tan tersebut dan memujinya begitu menggairahkan. Hey! Bung! Itu namanya pelecehan bukan?!

Tetapi.., juah dilubuk hatinya entah mengapa Sasuke sangat menikmati sensasi saat dirinya digagahi sedemikian rupa oleh pemuda blonde tersebut . Bagaimana Naruto begitu dominan atas dirinya atau betapa kenikmatan serta kehangatan Naruto begitu menghipnotisnya. Itu semua mampu membuat tubuhnya bergetar seketika.

Sasuke tak tahu mengapa ia masih mengingat peristiwa memalukan tersebut. Bahkan setiap ia terpejam, hanya wajah Narutolah yang terbayang dibenaknya. Entahlah Sasuke tak dapat mengartikan perasaannya saat ini. _Apa Sasuke telah jatuh cinta?_

Tidak!

Itu tidak benar, dirinya tak mungkin jatuh cinta pada pemuda bodoh seperti Naruto. Dan bahkan kejadian itu hanya berawal dari suatu kecelakaan, bukan karena cinta atau pun rasa suka! Semua itu hanya berlandaskan akan nafsu belaka.

Great! Sekarang barulah Sasuke meruntuki kebodohannya.

Baru pagi ini Sasuke tiba di Tokyo dan sederet jadwal pemotretan sudah setia menunggunya. Ini sangat melelahkan ditambah jika lawan modelnya adalah mantan pacar mu sendiri.

Menjalani satu pemotretan bersama pemuda penebar pesona seperti Neji pasti akan melelahkan, Sasuke tahu itu. Belum lagi berbagai steatment yang mungkin akan muncul dimedia karenanya.

Sasuke jadi heran bagaimana bisa dulu ia berpacaran dengan pemuda penuh sensasi seperti Neji.

Sasori sudah memanggilnya untuk segera bersiap di lokasi. Sasuke pun mulai bersiap berdiri, mengecek lagi penampilannya untuk yang terakhir kemudian bersiap untuk berjalan keluar. Iris obsidiannya menemukan pemuda berambut panjang a.k.a Neji tengah dirias oleh para penata artistik. Ia melambai penuh semangat saat mendapati Sasuke disana.

"Hai, babe. Do you miss me, huh?", mengecup punggung tangan Sasuke lembut, Neji bahkan tak risih jika banyak mata melihat tingkahnya.

"Tak seperti yang kau pikir, Neji", menarik tangannya lembut, Sasuke berusaha tersenyum ramah didepannya meski tak suka.

Melihat hal tersebut Sasori segera membawa Sasuke ke stage yang lain. Menjauhkannya sebisa mungkin dari gangguan lalat pengganggu seperti Neji.

"Ayo Sasuke! Waktunya take pertama",

Sasuke berjalan pelan mengikuti arahan sang manager. Ia pun mulai melakukan pengambilan gambarnya tanpa peduli pemuda iklan shampoo itu masih menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum. Menguliti setiap jengkal tubuhnya yang berbalut kemeja putih tipis sepaha tanpa bawahan lagi itu dengan tatapan penuh nafsu dan hasrat.

Sasuke bergerak sesuai arahan sang fotografer. Membuat image-image seksi yang mendukung tema pemotretan tersebut. Rasanya lehernya sudah sangat kaku. Biasanya Sasuke dapat mengalir begitu saja sesuai dengan tema tanpa harus diarahkan. Hanya saja kehadiran Neji sebagai lawan modelnya, membuat mood Sasuke menghilang, but work must go on, right!.

"Sumimasen! Kami datang terlambat", suara gaduh dari arah pintu masuk sedikit membuat Sasuke teralihkan perhatiannya dari lensa kamera. Nampaknya salah seorang kru datang terlambat, pemuda bertato unik dipipinya dan satu lagi.. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang berkulit tan dengan senyum yang mempesona.

EH?!

Iris sahpire pemuda itu menatap Sasuke dengan begitu terkejut, sama halnya dengan Sasuke yang menyadari keberadaan pemuda tersebut.

Naruto ada disini! Pemuda bersurai pirang itu benar-benar Uzumaki Naruto!

Sasuke berusaha tak terlihat gugup didepannya. Ia tersenyum tipis saat pemuda itu membungkuk memberi salam. Dadanya bergemur.. Dan tubuh Sasuke memanas dengan cepat. Semburat tipis terlukis dikedua pipi pucatnya. Oh. God! Apa lagi ini?!

Jalannya pemotretan untuk sementara berhenti. Yamada-san selaku fotografer utama terlihat tengah berbincang dengan Naruto dan temannya di belakang stage. Sasuke meremas pelan bantalan sutra putih yang diduduki dengan sedikit gugup. Ia masih terlalu terkejut akan kehadiran Naruto disini. Berbagai pertanyaanpun muncul diotaknya, hanya saja ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan itu semua bukan.

Tak lam Yamada-san kembali tapi kali ini Naruto mengekor dibelakangnya. Dada Sasuke berdegup cepat manakala aroma tubuh pemuda tan itu mulai tercium diindera penciumannya.

"Sasuke, aku akan mengambil satu asisten khusus untuk pemotretan kali ini. Kenalkan dia Uzumaki Naruto-kun. Mulai sekarang dia akan bekerja mengambil gambar dengan ku",

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara kucuran air terdengar dari arah wastafel toilet. Naruto nampak tengah membasuh wajahnya yang lengket akan keringat disela-sela waktu break. Dinginnya air sedikit bisa mengembalikan kesegarannya barang sesaat. Tubuhnya terasa lelah, lebih-lebih otaknya. Terasa ingin meledak saja.

"Ini sangat hebat bukan!", Kiba yang baru keluar dari bilik toilet berkata dengan penuh semangat. "Kita bisa magang ditempat pemotretan artis sekelas Uchiha Sasuke, wow kita beruntung kawan", tambahnya.

Naruto memutar bola matanya malas dan menjawapi ucapan sahabatnya itu dengan anggukan kecil. Ia masih sedikit shock jika boleh berkata jujur. Sangat-sangat tak menyangka akan bertemu pemuda raven itu disini. Apalagi sekarang Naruto bahkan bekerja untuk mengambil gambarnya. Tentu Ini akan sulit, pikir Naruto lelah.

Naruto mengelap tangannya yang basah dengan sapu tangannya. Ingin rasanya ia merokok barang sebentar, berharap asap nikotin tersebut dapat menjernihkan pikirannya saat ini. Membuatnya rileks barang sejenak. Tetapi ia tahu itu tidaklah mungkin. Ia harus segera kembali ke stage karena pemotretan selanjutnya akan segera berlangsung.

Entah ini kesialan atau justru sebuah keberuntungan. Naruto tidak yakin akan hal tersebut. Dirinya dan Kiba tidak tahu menahu jikalau Sasuke adalah model yang akan ditangani nantinya. Terlebih tema pemotretan kali ini, benar-benar membuat Naruto menggeram frustasi dibuatnya.

Bagaimana tidak, dengan tema dewasa yang sexy, Naruto harus berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang mengenakan wardrobe yang — Err — menggugah selera mungkin(?). Dan entah benar atau tidak. Naruto merasa Sasuke benar-benar tengah mempermainkan iman dan kewarasannya dengan berpose dan mengeluarkan ekspresi pendosa seperti itu. _**Yeah!**_ Bahkan adegannya tak perlu diulang. Semua lurus dalam satu jalan!

Great! Sekarang wajah sensual Sasuke bahkan bisa membuat Naruto menggila!

"Sasuke-kun sangat menggairahkan bukan", puji Kiba senang. "Dia pasti bersemangat seperti itu karena ada Neji-kun disini, GYAA! Mereka tetap terlihat serasi meski sudah berpisah ne..",

Irish shapire Naruto membulat kaget. "Mereka — apa? Ada hubungan apa Sasuke dengan pemuda iklan shampo itu, Kiba?", tanyanya mendesak.

"Ne.. Sasuke itukan mantan kekasih dari Neji-kun. Apa kau tak tahu?", tukas Kiba heran. "Yatta! Kau kan sibuk kencan dengan wanita-wanita mu itu, berita tentang Sasuke yang seorang Gay tak akan menarik buat mu bukan?!",

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mendesah pelan, iris obsidiannya menatap nanar jauh kedalam sepasang shapire sebiru langit yang entah mengapa menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu sulit diartikan.

Suara shutter kamera berbunyi setiap kali ia menggerakkan tubuhnya, begitu kaku dan terasa kikuk didalam dekapan pemuda berambut panjang tersebut.

Sesi kedua adalah pengambilan gambarnya bersama sang personil band—Neji. Dan entah kenapa sehabis break, pemuda blonde itu kembali dengan wajah mendung. Bahkan tak tersenyum sedikit pun saat Sasuke mencoba tersenyum padanya.

Terlebih lagi tatapannya yang tajam dibalik lensa kameranya begitu menusuk Sasuke. Ia bisa merasakan itu. Entah apa arti itu semua yang Sasuke tahu ia begitu merasa tertekan dan tak nyaman. Apalagi Neji selalu berusaha mengambil kesempatan menyentuhnya lebih jauh disetiap sisa pemotretan, membuat Sasuke merasa sangat risih dan tak suka.

"Sasuke! Cobalah lebih fokus! Pandanganmu tak pernah tepat! Mendekatlah ke Neji-kun! Keluarkan ekspresimu!", teriak Yamada-san mengarahkan.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Dengan ragu ia pun mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Neji.

"Kita buat mereka puas, babe! Keluarkan ekspresimu ok", Neji berbisik seduktif tepat ditelinga Sasuke.

"Cuma dalam mimpi mu",

Neji menyeringai tipis mendapati penolakan dari sang raven yang justru terdengar manis ditelinganya. Tanpa babibu, tiba-tiba ia menarik tubuh Sasuke lebih mendekat, mendaratkan bibirnya pada leher pucat itu kemudian melumatnya nikmat. Dan suara teriakkan dari Yamada-san terdengar senang akan perbuatan Neji yang memprofokasi Sasuke, menandakan semua orang mendukung perbuatannya.

Onix obsidian itu berkilat marah. "Gkhh — kau..", Sasuke mendesis tajam, berusaha meronta untuk melepaskan dekapan Neji, sayangnya tenaga pria brunette itu terlalu kuat untuk di halaunya.

Naji terkikik pelan. "Diamlah, babe! Mereka sangat suka dengan pose ini bukan? Nikmatilah", tangan putih Neji perlahan mengelus tonjolan pink didada Sasuke. Menekan lalu mencubitnya pelan, membuat Sasuke melenguh tertahan. Neji tahu Sasuke sangat sensitif jika dirangsang dibagian tersebut, menjadi kekasih sang raven selama setahun cukup baginya mengenal pemuda cantik itu luar dalam. Sedikit menyesalkan kejadian lalu yang membuatnya harus kehilangan Sasuke.

Tapi setidaknya ia bisa berusaha untuk mendapatkannya kembali.

Nafas Sasuke terdengar semakin berat mencoba menahan nafsunya yang perlahan bangkit akibat dari sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan Neji pada nipple-nya. Sorot matanya mulai sayu, suara shutter terus menerus mengalun sepanjang pose erotisnya bersama Neji. Sedikitnya kewarasan Sasuke masih tersisa di otaknya. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa dia mencoba mengelak dari sentuhan Neji pada tubuhnya namun apa mau dikata tubuhnya mengkhianatinya.

Sial, dasar tubuh pengkhianat, Sasuke meruntuk dalam hati.

Sepasang manik secerah langit itu kini tak lagi tersirat kecerahannya. Naruto menatap setiap gerakkan yang Sasuke buat didepan sana dalam diam, jemari kecoklatannya senantiasa menekan shutter tanpa sedikit pun melewatkan ekspresi yang tertinggal. Sasuke menyadari aura mengerikan yang terpancar dari sang blonde. Ia cuma bisa menelan ludah berat sambil berharap ini semua akan cepat berakhir.

"Yak, cukup!", tepukan dari Yamada-san mengembalikan kesadaran ke 3 orang pemuda yang tengah berada di stage."Bravo! Kerja kalian bagus sekali Sasuke-kun, Neji-kun! Terutama kau Naruto-kun" ujarnya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis saat Yamada-san mengacungkan jempolnya memberikan pujian, ia pun menunduk memberi hormat kemudian meminta ijin untuk istirahat.

Sementara Sasuke yang masih diambang kesadarannya cuma bisa diam saat Sasori menutup tubuhnya dengan mantel tebal kemudian menggiringnya masuk kedalam ruang pribadinya .

"Sudah ku duga Neji akan berbuat aneh-aneh saat pemotretan. Ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Kau tak apa kan, Sasuke", komentar Sasori dengan wajah super jengah.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan lebih memilih diam, ia terlalu lelah untuk menjawab. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh tatapan menusuk dari Naruto tadi, hatinya sangat tak enak dan lagi rasa panas ditubuhnya juga belum sepenuhnya hilang. Ia butuh segelas bir dingin setidaknya untuk menyegarkan otaknya.

Sasori mulai merapikan segala barang-barang Sasuke kedalam sebuah koper besar sebelum akhirnya berucap. "Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu Naruto-kun disini, ini sangat mengagetkan bukan Sasuke? Kulihat dia sangat berbakat dalam memotret, Yamada-san pun mengakui itu",

"Dimana dia?", tanya Sasuke memotong ucapan sang manager

"Mungkin sedang bersiap ke restoran, semua kru akan makan ramen dan karaoke bersama, ada apa?", Sasori mengernyit heran. "Aku sudah bilang kau tak akan datang, kau tak suka tempat seperti itu kan. Setelah ini aku akan langsung mengantar mu pulang. Aku ada janji dengan Dei nanti malam",

"Pesankan satu meja untukku. Aku berubah pikiran",

.

.

.

.

Udara sore mulai menurun seiring dengan terbenamnya sang mentari. Naruto menghisap puntung rokok yang kesekian kalinya dalam diam. Iris shapire nya mendongak menatap langit yang memerah dan kawanan burung-burung yang mulai terbang kembali ketempatnya.

Tubuhnya teramat lelah, rasanya ia ingin sekali segera pulang mandi lalu tidur, sayang sekali para kru lainnya memaksanya untuk ikut berpesta sepulang kerja.

Jujur perasaannya sangat buruk, ia tak ingin ikut jika saja bukan Yamada-san yang meminta. Sedari tadi hatinya berdegup tak karuan, rasanya ingin marah, memukul, menendang, atau apapun yang kiranya bisa mengalihkan emosinya. Setiap kali terpejam didalam bayangnya hanya ada sosok sang raven yang terangsang dalam dekapan pemuda lain. Wajah Sasuke yang bersemu, nafasnya yang terengah, dan bekas merah di lehernya. Holly shit! Itu semua membuat Naruto begitu emosi, melihat Sasuke berada didekapan pria lain; disentuh, dicumbu dan itu sangat memuakkan baginya!

"Naruto-kun", suara lembut yang menyapanya tersebut membuat Naruto mendongak menatap sang pemilik suara.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan senyum merekah di bibir pinknya. Begitu manis dan sangat mempesona.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya kaget. "Hinata — sedang apa kau ada disini?",

"Aku kebetulan lewat sini, tak kusangka akan bertemu dengan mu", Gadis manis itu lalu mengalungkan lengan putihnya keleher Naruto malu-malu. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Naruto-kun",

Naruto hanya diam saat Hinata memeluknya begitu erat, membiarkan begitu saja gadis manis itu bergelayut manja padanya. Aroma parfum Hinata seketika menyeruak ke indra penciuman Naruto. Pemuda blonde itu mengernyit tak suka, baunya sangat aneh dan menyakiti hidung. benar-benar tak seperti bau Sasuke...

EHH?!

"Naruto-kun!", hentakkan dari Hinata membuyarkan segala lamunan sang blonde.

Naruto yang menyadari dirinya tengah melamun hanya bisa terkekeh pelan sambil mengelus pucuk rambut Hinata, mencoba membuat gadis manis itu tak marah karena sudah diacuhkan.

"Hinata-chan kau ada disini?", Kiba yang baru keluar dari kombini sedikit kaget mendapati sahabatnya itu tengah berbincang dengan gadis yang tak asing baginya itu.

"Ne Kiba-kun. Kebetulan aku ada disekitar sini",

menundukkan kepalanya singkat Hinata tersenyum begitu manis pada pemuda bertato unik tersebut.

"Begitu ya!", sahut Kiba paham kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya "Semua sudah menunggu kita di resto, sebaiknya kita segera pergi! Kau juga ikutlah Hinata-chan",

"Bolehkah? Aku senang sekali! Terimakasih Kiba-kun", ujar Hinata senang.

Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya jengah, saat sahabatnya itu memutuskan sesuatu seenak jidatnya. Ia pun membuang putung rokoknya ke tempat sampah saat lengan Hinata mulai merangkulnya mesra, menyeretnya masuk kedalam sebuah resto bersama Kiba disampingnya.

"Hei, kalian lama sekali! Birnya sudah tiba nih", para kru yang melihat Naruto dan Kiba masuk bersorak penuh semangat. Berbotol-botol minuman berbagai merk tersaji diatas meja. "Ayolah! Kita minum! Wah si blonde membawa gadisnya kemari, cantik sekalii! kau beruntung bocah",

Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi godaan para kru itu. Ia merangkul bahu Hinata dan membawanya duduk bergabung dengan yang lain.

Sebotol dua botol arak terlihat menggiurkan dimata Naruto. Yupz, mabuk sepertinya hal yang bagus demi kewarasan otaknya. Padahal Hinata ada disampingnya tapi entah mengapa gadis itu sudah tak terlihat menarik lagi dimatanya. Akhh, sial! Kenapa juga Naruto harus terus memikirkan Sasuke! Sasuke itu seorang pria! Meski berwajah manis dan menggoda Sasuke tak memiliki vagina maupun payudara montok seperti yang Hinata punya! Dan lagi, Naruto bukan seorang Gay! Dia bukan Gay! Naruto masih seorang lelaki jantan straight penyuka wanita, dada montok dan tubuh aduhai. Ia masih suka sensasi jepitan perawan dan hal-hal tabu lainnya yang tak perlu dibeberkan satu persatu. Tapi entah mengapa pesona sang uchiha tersebut tak mampu ia tolak mentah-mentah.

Saat tengah menikmati gelas ke duanya, perhatian Naruto terusik oleh kadiran sosok raven yang baru saja tiba bersama dengan pemuda bersurai merah yang Naruto kenali sebagai kekasih sang aniki dan satu lagi pemuda iklan shampoo yang ingin sekali Naruto pukuli .

"Hei, Sasuke-kun! Aku tak menyangka kau akan datang! Suatu kehormatan", para kru yang mengetahui kedatangan mereka bersorak gembira kemudian mempersilahkan tamu kehormatan mereka untuk duduk.

"Hai, Naruto-kun", Sasori menyapa dengan lembut seperti biasa. "Apa kau sehat? Sudah lama kita tak berjumpa bukan?", tanyanya

Naruto tersenyum simpul kemudian menegak habis gelasnya."Yupz, kau benar Saso-nii chan. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan artismu dan aniki", terdengar sedikit penekanan pada kata artis yang Naruto ucapkan. Ia tersenyum remeh memandang pemuda raven yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Kau bisa saja", Sasori menuangkan bir kedalam gelas Naruto dengan hati-hati. "Sasuke dan Deii adalah prioritas, right?",ujarnya kemudian sorot matanya tertuju pada wanita disebelah Naruto. "Lalu dia? Lover ehh?",

Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan Sasori, ia tak menyangka akan mendapati pertanyaan seperti itu saat ini.

"Menurutmu?", ia bertanya balik sambil menatap sepasang iris obsidian yang tengah menatapnya nanar, seakan tengah bertanya pada sang pemilik.

Sasuke mendaratkan gelasnya kemeja dengan suara BrAk yang cukup keras. Ia menggeram pelan, mencengkram gelasnya dengan amarah di pucuk kepalanya.

"Aku — mau ketoilet",

Dan tanpa banyak berkata, ia melenggang pergi meninggalkan tempatnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke meruntuki kebodohannya dalam hati, sesekali tangannya yang terkepal itu menghantam ke dinding tanpa takut terluka. Emosinya begitu meluap dan tak dapat dikendalikan. Tubuhnya panas, dadanya sesak, dan hatinya berkedut nyeri. Masih jelas dibagaimana Naruto menggantungkan ucapannya tadi. Sial. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke tak memperhitungkan jikalau si Dobe itu memiliki seorang kekasih! Jerk! Sekarang Sasuke benar-benar merasa bodoh telah menyetujui untuk ikut kepertemuan yang menyebalkan tersebut .

"Kau tak apa..?", suara baritone Naruto menggema disekeliling ruangan toilet. Tubuh jangkung yang terbalut jaket ponco berwarna orange itu menyender sambil bersila tangan diambang pintu.

"Mau apa kau disini?",Sasuke mendesis pelan dan tajam.

Iris obsidiannya berkilat kesal menatap sosok pemuda tan tersebut yang mulai bergerak masuk mendekatinya.

"Tak ada", Naruto menyahut cepat. "Hanya ingin memeriksa mu, itu saja..",

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas, ia membuka kran air lalu membasuh wajahnya. Merasa akan sangat bodoh jika dirinya terlibat perdebatan bersama Naruto pada saat seperti ini. Sasuke masih terlalu sibuk menyeka wajahnya dengan air, saat lengan tan berotot itu melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Membuat Sasuke tersentak dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kau — apa maumu?!",

Iris obsidiannya menatap lurus pada sepasang ocean blue dihadapannya itu. Pelukan di pinggangnya membuat Sasuke tak dapat berbuat banyak. Tubuhnya dipaksa mendekat sejajar pada tubuh Naruto. Membuatnya sedikit merasakan kehangatan yang mulai menjalari setiap inchi tubuhnya. Dan bau maskulin Naruto membuat Sasuke diam tak berdaya.

"Apa hari ini kau bersenang-senang, Sasuke?", tanya Naruto penuh penekanan.

Sasuke meronta pelan. "Apa maksudmu?! Lepaskan aku, dobe!", lengan pucatnya berusaha melepaskan rengkuhan Naruto atas pinggangnya, namun Naruto lebih dulu menyudutkannya sebelum menahan kedua pergelangan tangan pucat Sasuke dengan satu tangannya.

"Kau.. benar-benar bocah nakal ne...", seringai tipis terukir diwajah tampan Naruto, membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa begidik ngeri. Aura dominan Naruto tak bisa terbantahkan olehnya.

Sasuke bergerak gelisah. "Lepas Dobe! Jika Sasori tau kau..."

"Kau apa Suke?", Naruto memotong seenaknya ucapan Sasuke. "Apa yang akan terjadi? Katakan padaku...", jemari tan Naruto menyentuh wajah pucat Sasuke, merabanya lembut sambil menatapnya intens.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya susah payah. Merasa alarm tanda bahaya dalam tubuhnya berbunyi nyaring. Dan Sasuke harus segera mencari pertolongan sebelum...

"Nar—Uhmp—Ngghh — ", jeritan Sasuke teredam oleh lumatan bringas dibibirnya .

Naruto melumat bibir tipis Sasuke begitu dalam dan bernafsu. Mengecupi setiap sudut bibir pucat itu, menjilatnya, menyesapi setiap saliva yang tercampur didalamnya. Sama sekali tak membiarkan Sasuke bahkan untuk bernafas sekalipun.

Sasuke berusaha berontak, kakinya menendang-nendang kesegala arah. Ciuman dari sang blonde seakan menghisap habis seluruh tenanga yang ia punya. Menyedot seluruh kewarasannya dan yang terakhir ia rasakan adalah rasa ngilu diselakangannya saat lutut Naruto menekan titik nikmatnya itu dengan keras untuk menghambat pergerakkannya. Membuat Sasuke melenguh sunyi dengan air mata dipelupuk matanya.

"Dobehh — Ahhhnn — Ngghhh...",

Suara Sasuke tercekat tersengal, asupan oksigennya terhambat karena Naruto sama sekali tak mengizinkannya untuk lepas dari rengkuhan sepihaknya. Tetesan saliva mengalir begitu saja ditengah lumatan panas itu. Hingga sampai akhirnya ciuman itu berakhir dengan jembatan saliva di masing-masing bibir memerah tersebut.

Naruto menatap pantulan ekspresi kesakitan Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Wajah pucat pemuda raven tersebut yang memerah, nafasnya yang panas, bibir tipisnya yang basah dan membengkak, lalu.. Rasa yang tertinggal dari ciuman panasnya tadi. Oh, God! Naruto benar-benar sudah mabuk dibuatnya.

Lengan tannya merangkul pinggang langsing sang raven dalam pelukan. Menyatukan dahinya pada dahi Sasuke sambil menyesap aroma mint dari nafas sang raven.

"Sasuke...", panggilnya lirih. Jemarinya menyisir helaian hitam itu begitu lembut. Menangkup pipi pucat yang kini bersemu merah tersebut kedalam telapak tangannya. "Kau tak apa?", Naruto bertanya lirih.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, tubuhnya masih lemas akibat aktifitas panasnya bersama Naruto tadi. Telapak tangan sang blonde yang hangat di pipinya membuat Sasuke merasa nyaman. Iris obsidiannya menatap sepasang ocean blue yang sedari tadi menatapnya dalam.

"Dobe...apa kau menyukaiku?", pertanyaan sarkatis itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Sasuke tanpa beban.

Iris shapire itu mengerjap kaget. "Eh? A.. Apa?!", suaranya tercekat, Naruto melepas rengkuhannya pada tubuh Sasuke. Maniknya bergerak gusar. "Sepertinya yang lain sudah menunggu, teme. Lebih baik kita kembali segera", ujar Naruto gugup mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Tunggu", Sasuke mencegah. Jemari pucatnya menarik kemeja sang blonde . "Jawab aku dobe", suaranya meninggi satu oktaf. "Apa kau menyukaiku?",

Kedua iris berbeda warna tersebut saling menatap mencari kepastian. Naruto tak bisa membohongi tatapan elang dari sang raven lebih jauh lagi. Jelas Sasuke menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaannya tersebut.

Ia menghela nafas berat, untuk terakhir kalinya Naruto berucap. "Aku tidak tahu apakah aku menyukaimu atau tidak, teme. Gomenne", dan suara pintu toilet yang ditutup dengan kasar terdengar kemudian.

.

.

.

BODY

.

.

.

Jika ada yang mengatakan wanita adalah racun dunia maka dengan tegas seorang Uzumaki Naruto akan mengatakan TIDAK. Itu sangat tidak benar. Sejauh yang pemuda tan itu tahu wanita tak pernah membuat hatinya segalau dan semelankolis ini. Wanita tak pernah membuatnya mati kutu di teritorinya sendiri. Wanita tak pernah bisa membuatnya menggila dan sefrustasi ini. Ya, mereka tak bisa! Karena sejauh yang Naruto ingat, para wanita lah yang menginginkannya bukan sebaliknya. Sejahat sebangsat sehina apapun yang Naruto lakukan, akan tetap manis di mata bersoftlense dan bermaskara itu.

Tak akan ada yang menolaknya. Tak akan ada yang mengacuhkannya. Tak ada! Ya tak ada! Sejauh ini tak ada!

Tapi.. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke sudah berhasil mematahkan itu semua!

Seorang pemuda bermata sekelam malam itu sudah berhasil menghancurkan kewarasannya!

Pemuda berambut raven mencuat melawan gravitasi tersebut sudah membuat dirinya bahkan menanyakan kembali bagaimana orientasi seksualnya sendiri.

Ya Sasuke! Hanya seorang Sasuke yang bisa!

_BODY_

"Tambah lagi arak nya!", seru suara baritone rendah itu lambat-lambat. Naruto mengacungkan gelas nya tinggi-tinggi meminta seseorang untuk menuangkan arak lagi kedalamnya.

Kiba yang duduk di hadapan pemuda tan itu menutup hidungnya dengan tangan saat mencium aroma pekat arak dari mulut Naruto, membuatnya mual seketika.

"Cukup, Naruto! Kau sudah mabuk ne", hardiknya kesal.

"Urusai!", geram Naruto kesal. Ia menggebrak meja kayu tersebut dengan gelas digenggamannya, menimbulkan bunyi BRAK yang cukup keras. "Tambah araknya! Aku mau minum, _puppy_! Berikan aku araknya!",

"Berhenti minum, baka!",Shikamaru, pemuda berambut nanas yang sedari cuma duduk diam akhirnya membuka suara juga. Diseret paksa oleh sang kekasih untuk menemani sahabat lama mereka mabuk karena galau sebenarnya sangatlah merepotkan baginya. Sayangnya Shikamaru tak punya banyak pilihan jika itu menyangkut sang kekasih tercinta.

"Ayo kita pulang", Merasa Naruto sudah mabuk berat, Shikamaru mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya, menaruhnya dimeja, lalu segera menyeret pemuda berisik bermarga Uzumaki tersebut keluar dari kedai detik itu juga dengan sang kekasih yang mengekor dibelakang.

"Shitt! Kau sangat lah berat, baka!", cetus Shikamaru . Menghempaskan tubuh Naruto begitu saja di jok belakang setelah memapahnya keluar membuat Shikamaru misuh-misuh dalam hati. "Ingatkan aku untuk meninjumu saat kau sudah sadar besok, big baby", gerutunya kesal sambil melepas 2 kancing teratas kemejanya.

"Kenapa tak kau lakukan saja sekarang, rusa?!",

Naruto yang tadinya berbaring berusaha untuk menegakkan tubuhnya meski pusing melanda kepalanya dengan sangat. "Sial, kepalaku mau pecah rasanya!", ia meringis menahan sakit.

Shikamaru menyeringai kecut. "Baka! Aku tak suka melawan yang tak sebanding dengan ku tau",

Naruto mendesah tak suka. Ia memijit pelipisnya pelan, "Rasanya aku sudah gila sekarang! Ya, aku sudah tamat! Ini semua adalah karma!",

"Ohh kau masih ingat karma rupanya, tuan donjuan kita masih tau artian itu aku begitu terkejut", ujar Kiba dengan nada mencemooh.

Shikamaru memutar matanya malas. Ia mengambil sebotol air mineral di dasbor lalu melemparnya pada pemuda tan dijok belakang mobilnya tersebut.

"Dinginkan pikiranmu! Sekalipun itu karma, harusnya kau berpikir bukan mengeluh!",

Naruto mencibir tak suka. Ia menegak airnya rakus, membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa panas dengan air tersebut. Mobil Shikamaru mulai melaju, membawanya melewati jalan-jalan yang berhias lampu-lampu berkelip disana sini. Iris shapirenya menerawang jauh. Memandang kosong keluar jendela, membiarkan pikirannya melayang jauh sejauh yang ia bisa.

_Apa kau menyukaiku Naruto?_

Pertanyaan Sasuke waktu itu masih menjadi tanda tanya besar yang menganga didalam hatinya.

Harusnya Naruto dapat menjawab itu dengan cepat, tapi.. Entahlah semakin dipikir semakin Naruto tak bisa menemukan jawaban pastinya.

Secara fisik Sasuke sangat menarik, terlalu malah. Dia tampan dan cantik secara bersamaan. Kulitnya pucat dan halus. Rambutnya lembut. Bibirnya merah tipis. Bulu matanya lentik. Gestur tubuhnya begitu menarik, Sasuke — pemuda itu adalah keajaiban.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang dan berat.

"Hei, Shika.. Apakah aku adalah Gay, huh?", tanya Naruto datar.

"Aku tak tahu, dobe",

"Tapi aku masih suka payudara montok Hinata!",

"Itu bukan urusanku",

"Tapi aku juga suka saat Sasuke membuat ku klimaks hanya dengan mulutnya",

Empat siku muncul dipelipis pemuda berambut nanas tersebut. "Berhenti mengomel! Dan segera sadarlah bodoh! Aku bosan mendengar ocehan omong kosong mu itu!" Hardiknya kesal.

Naruto mendesah kecewa. "_Puppy_, aku tak mau ikut ke pantai untuk pemotretan besok! Aku tak mau melihat Sasuke bersama pemuda iklan shampo itu lagi",

Kiba mencibir kesal."Dewasalah! Jika kau tak suka, rebutlah kembali, kau laki-laki kan",

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya pada jok, lalu menutup matanya sejenak. Jika dipikir-pikir sejujurnya dia sudah sangat lelah.

Lelah dengan semua pergulatan dalam dirinya. Lelah dengan semua nasihat yang keluar masuk ditelinganya.

Lelah dengan semua pekerjaannya.

Lelah dengan gesekan amarah tiap melihat Sasuke bersama Neji dilokasi.

Lelah dengan semua kekosongan yang melanda hatinya.

Lelah dengan semua ketidak pastian nya

Dan lelah dengan semua penolakan yang diberikan oleh sang raven padanya.

Naruto sudah sangat lelah. Sangat sangat lelah.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu lamanya, Sasuke menarik diri darinya. Pemuda pucat itu memang kembali ke rumahnya seperti sebelumnya, hanya saja tiap kali mereka tak sengaja berjumpa, Sasuke — pemuda tersebut selalu saja akan segera menyingkir dan menghilang kebelakang pintu kamarnya. Dan jika itu sudah terjadi maka tak akan ada lagi kesempatan bagi Naruto bahkan untuk sekedar berkata-kata. Bahkan saat dilokasi pemotretan pun Sasuke tetap mengacuhkannya.

Ia tahu tindakan yang dilakukannya pada Sasuke beberapa saat yang lalu di toilet resto tentu akan membuat semua orang yang mengalaminya akan berpikiran yang sama seperti Sasuke. Naruto mengakui hal tersebut. Ia sangat bodoh.

Terbawa egonya hingga mencumbu pemuda raven itu dan membuat semuanya jadi berantakan seperti ini.

Naruto tak menyangka pemuda angkuh itu akan menanyakan hal semacam itu begitu gamblang..

Sasuke satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Naruto menggila. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Naruto begitu ekspresif dalam bertindak. Semua itu karena Sasuke.

Lalu.., apakah Naruto menyukai Sasuke?

Jawabannya masih mengambang di alam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hembusan angin dan bunyi ombak yang bersautan membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti ingin segera menanggalkan pakaiannya dan bergegas pergi berenang. Rombongan kru pemotretan baru saja tiba setengah jam yang lalu dilokasi set pemotretan selanjutnya. Naruto dan Kiba terlihat tengah sibuk mempersiapkan lighting untuk nanti.

Sementara di ujung gazebo sana, Sasuke tengah bersiap untuk dirias. Pemuda Uchiha itu nampak sangat suntuk dan tak bersemangat. Sedari tadi ia mengabaikan setiap kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Sasori selaku managernya. Yang ia lakukan sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri membiarkan perias membedaki wajahnya lalu mengamati sang blonde dari pantulan kaca.

Jujur saja, bagi Sasuke mendapatkan penolakan setelah melakukan segalanya sejauh itu begitu menohok hati dan nuraninya. Rasanya begitu bodoh mengira pemuda dobe pecinta oppai itu akan berpaling padanya dan menyukainya seperti dirinya. Ok mungkin disini terlalu banyak imbuhan -nya- yang digunakan. Hanya saja Sasuke masih sangat terlalu sebal akan kedobean seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Aku mungkin sudah gila, pikir Sasuke. Ya, dia telah gila akan pesona Naruto. Ia sudah begitu terhipnotis oleh pemuda tan berambut keemasan tersebut. Tubuhnya bereaksi penuh akan sentuhan yang diberikan sang blonde. Ia jatuh cinta! Ia Tergila-gila! Dan sayang sekali, Naruto berkata ia tak memiliki hati sepertinya! Yeah! It's Fuckin hell !

"Sasuke, kita akan mengambil gambar pertama, bersiaplah", ujar Sasori mengingatkan.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, kemudian mulai melepas mantelnya dan segera berjalan ke area pemotretan. Tema terakhir yang diambil kali ini bertemakan hot summer, meski sekarang masih masuk di bulan april toh itu bukan masalah bagi seorang artis yang penting ia bekerja dan dibayar akan hal itu.

Hembusan angin menerpa surai kelam Sasuke, ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai dengan arahan Yamada-san selaku photografer utama. Sebenarnya ini mudah bagi artis setingkat Sasuke hanya saja tatapan tajam dibalik lensa kamera dari sang blonde sedikit banyak mengusiknya. Sial sekali karena Naruto adalah asisten Yamada-san. Mau tak mau ia harus bekerja sama dengannya meski tak ingin.

Suara shutter saling bersaut-sautan. Sasuke akui, Naruto sangatlah profesional dalam bekerja. Ia selalu membidik setiap ekspresi yang Sasuke keluarkan dengan baik. Tak terlihat ada pergulatan batin atau apapun. Membidik dengan baik setiap lekuk tubuh Sasuke dibalik lensa kameranya. Oh, God! Demi apapun itu, bahkan ditatap tak langsung seperti itu selalu bisa membuat tengkuk Sasuke meremang malu.

"Sasuke lebih mendekatlah pada Neji, ok", seruan Yamada-san membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke seketika. Ia mengangguk pelan sebelum akhirnya lebih merapatkan tubuhnya pada dada telanjang Neji. Demi Tuhan, Sasuke yakin pastilah saat ini pemuda iklan shampoo itu bersorak gembira mendapatkan jackpot yang ia inginkan. Memuakkan!

Tanpa terasa matahari sudah tepat diatas kepala sekarang, sesi pemotretan usai untuk sementara. Para kru yang beristirahat tak melewatkan kesempatan untuk makan siang bersama dan tak lupa mengupas semangka dingin untuk camilan.

Beberapa kru yang lain malah asik bermain voli pantai tak terkecuali sang bungsu Uzumaki.

Sasuke sedari tadi diam-diam menatapnya dengan wajah bersemu merah, ia memakan semangkanya lahap sementara pikirannya melayang-layang pada dada bidang kecoklatan dan otot perut Naruto yang begitu menggiurkan.

Oh, God! Mengapa pesona Naruto seakan tak terbantahkan sekarang?!

Saat tengah diambang lamunan, sebuah bola voly berwarna biru menggelinding tepat kearahnya. Jantung Sasuke berdegup cepat manakala Naruto lah yang datang mengambil bola tersebut kesana.

"Sumimasen, apakah bolanya mengenaimu Sasuke", tanyanya ragu.

Sasuke mengangguk cepat, bibirnya terkatup tak mampu berucap. Pemuda objek fantasinya kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Dada bidang dengan puting kecoklatan tersebut sangat-sangat terlihat menakjubkan jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Ya tuhan, bagaimana rasanya menyentuh otot-otot seksi itu? , Sasuke mulai menggila dalam hati.

"Sasuke.., emmm.. Bisa kau lempar bolanya kemari?", pinta Naruto ragu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Sasuke mengangguk cepat, ia mengambil bola biru tersebut lalu bermaksud untuk melemparnya. Hanya saja entah bagaimana seluruh energi yang ia punya seakan menguap sia-sia.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan cemas, wajah pucat itu terlihat memerah dan lagi pemuda tersebut terlihat sangat lemas. Ia mengambil bola yang menggelinding tersebut, melemparnya kembali ke arena namun langkahnya beranjak menuju Sasuke.

"Apa kau sakit, teme? Apa kau demam?", tanyanya beruntun.

Sasuke menelan ludah susah payah, Naruto kini didekatnya. Bahkan pemuda tan itu menyentuh dahinya begitu lembut. Ya Tuhan! Jika Sasuke boleh pingsan seharusnya ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk itu.

"Aku tak apa dobe!", lengan nya menampik halus sentuhan telapak tangan Naruto didahinya.

"Kau tak perlu cemas akan itu", semburat merah jelas ketara dikedua pipi nya.

Naruto mengangguk paham. "Ohh. Ok..", ia menyahut pelan kemudian berbalik melangkah pergi. Jujur sesungguhnya Naruto ingin sekali mengobrol lebih lama dengan pemuda bersurai kelam tersebut. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke masih tetap menutup diri darinya.

"Hei, honey! Mau makan siang bersama ku?", seru Neji.

baru saja Naruto beranjak beberapa langkah. Pemuda brunette bersurai panjang itu berlari kecil mengahampiri Sasuke dengan wajah berbinar. Naruto menatap dingin pada pemuda yang melewatinya itu dalam diam. Jika diizinkan ingin sekali ia menonjok wajah mesum Neji yang selalu berusaha mendekati lelakinya. Eh?! Tunggu! Lelakinya ?

Sasuke yang melihat kehadiran sang brunette hanya bisa berdecak kesal sambil menyilakan lengan mulusnya didada. "Pergilah Neji! Aku sedang diet karbo saat ini", ucapnya tegas.

"Ohh ayo lah sayang. Ini cuma salad. Kau suka kan? Bukankah dulu kau sangat menyukainya?",

BADUMP!

Jantung Naruto berdetak semakin kencang. Jalannya diperlambat agar bisa mendengar percakapan diantara kedua pemuda itu lebih lama.

"Sayang sekali itu cuma masa lalu Neji! Pergilah! Aku sibuk",

God! Itu bagus Sasuke, teriak Naruto dalam hati.

"Oh ayolah! Jangan dingin padaku, bagaimana jika nanti malam kita melihat festival bersama? Ku dengar masyarakat sekitar selalu mengadakan festival setiap 2minggu sekali. Kau tertarik Suke-chan?",

"Kau tak mudah menyerah ya, Hyuuga-kun. Baiklah akan ku pertimbangkan",

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto mendesah dalam diam, ia menghisap batang rokoknya dalam lalu menghembuskan asapnya keudara. Setengah jam yang lalu para kru sudah berangkat menuju festival bersama-sama. Ia tentu diajak, namun datang kesana sama saja dengan melihat ke dua pemuda a.k.a Sasuke dan Neji berduaan dan itu terdengar sangat tak menyenangkan. Naruto menatap kelangit, memperhatikan luas malam bertabur bintang yang sama sekali tak menarik sejujurnya. Hanya saja mungkin ini lebih baik.

"Sial, lebih baik aku pergi berendam saja lah! Menyedihkan!", Naruto mengumpat pelan, mengacak surai keemasannya kesal lalu membuang putung rokoknya keasbak dan melenggang pergi menuju onsen hotel.

Jujur saja. Perasaan sang blonde saat ini sungguh tidak karuan. Dadanya bergemuruh, emosinya meletup-letup dan sejauh yang ia sadari ia sangat tak menyukai kedekatan diantara Neji dan Sasuke. Membuatnya muak dan ingin marah saja. Jika kau bertanya mengapa demikian. Tentu saja jawabannya karena cemburu! Itu sudah mutlak! Dan Naruto tak mampu memungkirinya lagi! Tidak lagi!

Mungkin itu terlambat, dan jujur Naruto masih tidak tahu apakah ia mencintai Sasuke atau tidak. Apakah perasaannya pantas disebut cinta?. Ya, Naruto tak tahu.

Ia hanya berusaha berdamai dengan dirinya, hanya berusaha mengikuti nalurinya. Ia menyukai saat-saat bersama sang raven. Naruto menyukai wajah tersipunya, menyukai tatapan dinginnya, halus rambutnya, lentik bulu matanya, hangat nafasnya, lembut bibirnya. Cukup! Itu sudah membuat Naruto semakin menggila saja.

Sialan, makinya dalam hati. Memikirkan Sasuke seperti itu jelas tak akan ada ujungnya. Ia sadar itu. Lebih baik ia segera berendam lalu meminum sebotol sake untuk menghilangkan penat dikepalanya.

Naruto pun berjalan pelan memasuki onsen, saat tak sengaja ia mendengar sesuatu...

. . .+++BODY+++...

Onsen hotel malam ini nampak sepi, para tamu hotel sepertinya tengah berjalan-jalan ke festival disekitar sini. Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak pergi. Ya tidak kali ini. Ia memaksa managernya-Sasori- untuk meninggalkannya sendirian dikamar hotel. Ia bersi keras untuk itu dengan menggunakan alasan mencari ketenangan untuk syuting esok, Sasuke berhasil memperdaya nya.

Kepalanya berdenyut pelan, migren yang ia derita hari ini tak kunjung lenyap meski telah meminum vitamin dan obat. Bahkan berendam dionsen pun tak menghilangkannya barang sejenak.

Sasuke menatap layar hp nya malas. Tak ada yang spesial. Sejujurnya pandangannya sama sekali tak terfokus kepada benda berlayar lebar digenggamannya tersebut. Pikirannya melayang-layang sendiri mencari kesibukan dialam bawah sadarnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat, ia menenggelamkan tubuhnya sebatas leher kedalam kolam air panas. Sensasi hangat ini seharusnya bisa merilekskannya. Hanya saja itu tidak akan terjadi jika pikirannya masih saja menari-nari disekitar bayangan pemuda dobe a.k.a Naruto.

Ini suatu kesialan ataukah hanya sensasi sesaatnya.., Sasuke tak tahu. Yang ia tahu., ia hanya tertarik pada pemuda blonde tersebut sampai-sampai membuatnya tak waras. Pesona pemuda berkulit tan tersebut tak terbantahkan di indra penglihatannya. Otot tubuh yang sexy, dada bidang yang tegap, kulit kecoklatannya yang lagi benda keras panjang dan berotot yang ia miliki diantara selakangannya. Oh, God! Naruto adalah godaan dan dosa terbesar dalam karir hidupnya.

Iris kelam Sasuke bersembunyi dibalik kulit pucat kelopak matanya. Dengan membayangkan Naruto saja entah mengapa membuat tubuhnya sedikit merasa nyaman. Seluruh saraf ditubuhnya seakan kembali mengingat sentuhan-sentuhan dominan dari Naruto tempo hari. Membuat Sasuke meremang..

Sial, ini salah mu dobe, Sasuke membatin dalam diam saat jemari pucatnya menyelinap masuk kedalam air dan mulai memanja kejantanannya sendiri yang sudah setengah berdiri.

Onani.

Tentu itu bukan hal baru bagi semua lelaki tak terkecuali Sasuke. Tapi entahlah, bagi pemuda cantik seperti Sasuke, onani bukanlah pilihan untuk melampiaskan hasrat seks nya. Tentu ia bisa dengan mudah mendapat pemuda yang sesuai dengan keinginannya untuk diajak berhubungan badan. Itu sangat mudah! Contohnya saja seperti si Hyuuga sialan itu. Mantan pacarnya yang masih saja mencuri kesempatan untuk menidurinya meski telah berpisah.

Tapi sekarang...,

Sasuke harus melakukan itu sendirian...

Ia harus bermain solo untuk mengeluarkan cairan miliknya yang ingin mendesak keluar di saluran uretra nya.

Sial! Dan hanya dengan membayangkan sentuhan-sentuhan dari Naruto sudah membuatnya penisnya hard dan ereksi penuh.

Sasuke mengocok penisnya dengan kecepatan konstan, nafasnya memburu dan tubuhnya telah panas sepenuhnya. Ia belum pernah merasakan sebelumnya bahwa penisnya bisa sekeras ini.

Membayangkan telapak tangan tan milik Naruto yang tengah menjamahnya membuat Sasuke semakin bernafsu untuk klimaks. Beruntunglah suasana onsen sedang sepi, setidaknya ia tak akan ketahuan untuk beberapa menit kenikmatan yang ingin ia gapai tersebut .

"Narutoohh..", Sasuke mendesah pelan saat jemari tangan kirinya bermain di sekitar lubang analnya yang mulai gatal.

Ia merasa bagian paling selatan tubuhnya itu sangatlah kosong dan dingin. Sayangnya Sasuke belum pernah melakukan seks yang sebenarnya bersama sang blonde sehingga ia sama sekali tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana rasanya di jamah oleh Naruto. Sial! Sial! Sial! Sasuke benar-benar menginginkan pemuda tan itu menyetubuhinya saat ini juga.

Sasuke mengocok lebih cepat, jemarinya yang terampil menjamah semakin gila pada penisnya. Dan tak lama gelombang kenikmatan itu pun kian menghampirinya.

Sasuke melenguh panjang saat dirasa sperma miliknya ingin menyembur dibawah sana.

"Hyaa! Narutoo...,!Ahhnn...!",

Harusnya itu detik itu Sasuke akan merelease cairan cintanya keluar. Hanya saja...

"Ya, Sasuke! Ada apa memanggilku?!",

Suara baritone yang sangat dikenalnya itu membuat semua fantasi sang raven menguap seketika... Pemuda yang menjadi objek fantasinya tiba-tiba sudah berada dihadapannya saat ini juga...

"GYAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI, KELUAR!", Sasuke berteriak histeris dengan tampang pucat pasi.

"Hei, tenanglah Sasuke", Naruto yang tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba pemuda raven itu berteriak histeris cuma bisa mundur selangkah sambil berusaha menenangkannya. "Kau kenapa sih?! Aku kan cuma ingin berendam, tak perlu berteriak teme!",

Sasuke menatap sinis kepada pemuda tan dihadapannya tersebut. Sial sekali dipergoki oleh sang objek onani saat hampir mencapai klimaks. Sial sekali bukan! Dan sekarang Sasuke benar-benar tak ada muka bertemu dengannya.

"Kau kenapa sih teme?", tanya Naruto bingung. Ia menatap heran kepada pemuda pucat tersebut yang tampak sangat salah tingkah.

"Nope..", Sasuke berucap pelan sambil memalingkan wajah.

Alis Naruto bertaut bingung. Ia tak mengerti tetapi berdebat dengan keadaan seperti ini jelas tak menyenangkan. Tanpa menunggu lanjutan jawaban dari sang raven, Naruto segera menceburkan dirinya kedalam kolam, bergabung bersama Sasuke didalamnya.

"Puahh! Sugoii! Berendam memang paling nikmat ne..", Naruto memekik pelan merasakan hangat air panas yang memanja otot-otot kaku ditubuhnya.

Tadinya berendam cuma untuk membunuh waktu saja, tanpa diduga Naruto justru bertemu Sasuke di onsen. How lucky you're, dobe-kun! :)

Iris shapire Naruto mencuri tatap kearah sang raven yang masih setia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara helaian surai hitam miliknya itu. "Hei, teme!", panggilnya.

"Apa?!",

"Kenapa tak pergi ke festival?"

"Aku tak suka keramaian",

"Tapi.. Bukankah Neji mengajakmu kencan malam ini?",

"Itu bukan kencan, usuranotonkachi!",

"Begitukah?"

"Hnn",

Hening.

Naruto mengakhiri obrolannya dengan diam.

Kedua pemuda itu sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing. Sasuke masih merasa malu sementara Naruto merasa amat bahagia karena tahu Sasuke sama sekali tak menganggap Neji. Setidaknya serangga pengganggu itu sama sekali tak berharga dimata Sasuke.

Obsidian sekelam malam itu melirik kearah pemuda tan di seberangnya itu ragu-ragu. Kulit kecoklatan dan dada bidang itu kini bisa dilihat secara nyata pada kedua irisnya. Tak perlu lagi berkhayal karena Naruto sudah ada dihadapannya. Oh, God! Ini tidak akan bagus! Jika Sasuke lebih lama lagi berada disini, Ia bisa kembali hard!

"Teme...", Naruto memanggil lagi. Iris birunya menatap tajam kearah kedua manik hitam milik Sasuke. Mematrinya dalam.

"Tadi..., kenapa kau memanggil namaku?",

**BADUMP!**

Jantung Sasuke berdetak cepat. Semburat merah muda tercetak diwajahnya dengan jelas.

"Tak apa! A..Aku .. Duluan...", Sasuke berucap pelan sambil beranjak dari tempatnya berendam tadi. Ia sudah tak sanggup jika harus berlama-lama, meninggalkan pemuda tan itu pergi tentu adalah jalan terbaik.

"Hei.., tunggu dulu!",

Melihat pemuda raven tersebut beranjak pergi. Naruto refleks mencegatnya dengan menarik lengan Sasuke dengan keras. "Jangan lari teme...",

Dan Sasuke yang tak siap sama sekali mendapat tarikan dari sang blonde cuma bisa terhuyung jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Hyaaa..", pekik Sasuke kaget. Ia tak menyangka jika Naruto akan menariknya seperti itu. Membuatnya terjatuh dengan pantat menghantam lantai. Dan sialnya hantaman itu justru mengirim arus listrik ke ubun-ubunnya. Membuat penisnya menegak dan bergoyang pelan bersiap untuk ereksi yang sempat tertunda.

Iris shapire Naruto membulat sempurna melihat pemandangan yang tak biasa dihadapannya tersebut. Mulutnya menganga tak percaya hal seerotis itu tersaji di depannya.

"Don't look, dobe..", Tubuh Sasuke bergetar menahan klimaks diujung penisnya. Ia cuma bisa meringis menahan sakit dan malu yang bercampur aduk didirinya.

"Sasuke.. Kau.. Penismu...",

Tidak bisa! Ini sudah batasnya...

"Jangan lihat.. Ngghh — HYAA! NARUTOOOH", dan semburan air mani Sasuke meledak begitu saja bahkan terciprat di wajah dan tubuh Naruto.

GREAT! POOR Sasuke!

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**BODY**

.

.

.

Suasana didalam sana masih begitu tenang setelah kejadian akward barusan itu. Sasuke masih terkulai lemas setelah ejakulasi pertamanya yang hebat. Nafasnya memburu dan wajahnya merah padam. Ia merasa begitu bodoh dan pervert melakukan hal memalukan semacam itu didepan Naruto. Sementara si blonde cuma bisa cengo meloading seluruh kejadian tersebut dengan tampang bodoh.

Dan dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, Sasuke berusaha bangkit untuk melihat keadaan pemuda blonde yang baru saja melihat ejakulasinya tersebut.

"Naruto.. Maaf..", lirihnya pelan.

Naruto yang mendapati Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan bersalah segera berusaha bangkit dari lamunannya. Ia berusaha tersenyum seolah tak terjadi apapun tadi.

"Tak apa teme! Jangan sungkan ne!", menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, Naruto nyengir 5 jari seperti andalannya membuat Sasuke tersipu malu seketika.

Demi dewa jashin ataupun dewa-dewa lainnya diatas sana, Sasuke ingin sekali menghilang dari sana detik itu juga. Ini amat sangat memalukan untuknya. Ia melirik kearah sang blonde yang nampak baik-baik saja disana, tak ada ekspresi jijik ataupun merendahkan pada tatapannya. Ini tentu aneh, terlebih lagi dengan santainya Naruto menyeka cipratan sperma miliknya di tubuhnya lalu menjilatnya dengan antusias.

Bukankah itu menjijikan?

"Hei, stop! Itu kotor dobe! Hentikan!", Sasuke berseru keras memperingatkan.

"Ne.. Milikmu selalu manis seperti dirimu, teme. Aku menyukainya",

DEG!

Bagus bahkan sekarang si blonde bodoh itu berkata menyukai spermanya seperti itu. Ya Tuhan, ujian macam apa lagi kali ini.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, ia menekuk lehernya kesamping menikmati setiap sensasi dimana Naruto tengah asyik menjilati jari-jarinya yang berlumuran sperma. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah senyum tersungging dibibir tipisnya.

Naruto yang menyadari hal itu berenang pelan mendekat lebih lagi kearah Sasuke. "Ne.. Teme, boleh aku mencicipinya lagi?", tanyanya gamblang.

"Bodoh.",

.

.

.

.

.

"HYAA.. NARUU.. HUaAA.. — NGGh! Stop it, dobe! Akhhh..", suara lenguhan panjang terdengar mengalun didalam kamar suite room tersebut.

Sasuke sang empunya suara, tengah kepayahan mengatur nafas dan libidonya manakala jemari tan nakal milik sang dominan memanjanya dibawah sana. Melihat submissive nya yang mulai lemas, seringai puas jelas terlihat dibibir Naruto. Sengaja ia memainkan jarinya disekitar lubang uretra sang raven untuk membuatnya semakin kepayahan.

"Kau suka itu, teme? Kau menginginkannya huh?", suara baritone rendah Naruto mengiang dikepala Sasuke. Bahkan telinganya pun tak luput dari jamahan lidah sang blonde yang terus mengulumnya sambil membisikkan kalimat-kalimat yang memprovokasi. Demi Tuhan, rasanya Sasuke ingin sekali meleleh saat ini juga.

"Ahhh.. Dobehh.. Jangan.. —aakhhhh..! Nggh..", desahan Sasuke tak lagi bisa ia tutupi.

Perlakuan Naruto terhadapnya benar-benar mebuat Sasuke menggila dan hampir pingsan diambang kenikmatan.

Entah bagaimana, ia merasakan sentuhan Naruto disetiap inchi tubuhnya. Membelainya di dada, leher, kaki, kepala — ahh semuanya. Terlebih ciuman dari sang blonde itu begitu memabukkan. Sasuke tak pernah merasa sebergairah ini sebelumnya. Lubang pantatnya sudah protes minta dijamah. Sudah tak bisa lagi... Ini bukan waktunya untuk malu-malu...

"Dobee...", dalam sekali gerakan, Sasuke mengakhiri jamahan Naruto pada batang kejantanannya. Ia pun perlahan menunggingkan pantatnya, melebarkan belahan pantat sintalnya dengan kedua jari untuk memperlihatkan lubung merah berkedut yang akan membuatnya semakin menggila. "Disini.. Rasanya sangat gatal.. Dobeh.. ", gumamnya polos.

Naruto menyeringai tipis melihat kelakuan submissivenya yang begitu berani menggodanya seperti itu. Dan bukannya mendekat, Naruto justru sedikit mengambil jarak dari sang raven kemudian berucap, "lakukanlah sendiri, suke! Aku ingin melihatmu melakukannya sekarang juga",

Wajah Sasuke bersemu semakin padam. Harusnya ia marah karena dominannya justru mempermainkannya seperti itu, tapi.. Entah mengapa ia sangat menyukai sensasi nya.. Sangat.. Membuatnya panas..

"Ahhhh..! DobEe.. ! Akkhhh..,!", desahan Sasuke terdengar lebih berat saat ia mulai menusukkan jarinya sendiri kedalam lubang analnya.

Jemarinya yang ramping menusuk memanja lubang berkedut itu begitu sensual. Tak lupa sesekali ia meregangkan jemarinya didalam sana guna memperlebar jalur aksesnya.

Shit! Bahkan dilihat tengah mastrubasi seperti ini oleh sang blonde sudah membuat Sasuke semakin bernafsu saja!

"Ngg — dobe! Ahhh..! Ahhh — ",

Naruto tak hentinya tersenyum manakala melihat kegiatan panas pemuda berparas cantik itu yang begitu bergairah menjamah lubang analnya sendiri. Jujur saja, ia ingin sekali sekarang juga menggagahi lubang pink mungil itu. Tapi tunggu bukankah wine lebih nikmat jika disimpan lebih lama bukan? Permainan ini akan jadi lebih nikmat pada waktunya nanti. Naruto hanya perlu menunggunya saja.

But.., sedikit bersenang-senang boleh lah...

Tanpa aba-aba sebelumnya, Naruto beranjak dari duduknya kemudian menusukkan jarinya kedalam lubang Sasuke begitu dalam.

"ARRGGGHHH! Dobeehh! STOP! IT'S HURT!",

Sasuke yang terkejut mendapati lubangnya terisi penuh oleh jemarinya dan milik Naruto cuma bisa berteriak kesakitan dengan air mata melinang di sudut mata kelamnya. Perlahan ia mulai mencabut keluar jemarinya namun Naruto menghentikan hal tersebut seketika.

"Jangan! Tetaplah didalam, kita akan bermain bersama, Sasuke..", bisik Naruto seduktif.

Bibirnya mengecup sepanjang punggung Sasuke, membuat sang empunya menggigil menahan ngilu di lubang dan ujung penisnya yang mulai berlumuran precum.

"Move Sasuke..", dan dengan sekali arahan, jemari mereka saling bergantian menusuk masuk didalam sana.

Jika Sasuke masuk maka Naruto akan keluar dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Oh, God! Ini sangatlah menyakitkan. Tapi entahlah Sasuke menyukainya..

"Dobehh.. Aku.. Akuhh mau keluaarr... — Ngg..", ucap Sasuke terbata.

Tubuhnya sudah bergetar hebat menahan sensasi nikmat diujung penisnya yang berkedut-kedut. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan arus kenikmatan yang begitu melilit perutnya. Ia hampir saja menumpahkan seluruh air maninya jika saja Naruto tidak tiba-tiba mencabut keluar jarinya sehingga lubang analnya kini terasa dingin dan kosong. Dan Sasuke cuma bisa melenguh frustasi karena ejakulasinya kembali gagal, "Dobeehh.. Kau.. Ughhh — ", Sasuke meringis frustasi.

"Belum saat nya teme.. Bersabarlah..",

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya diantara sela tumpuan kaki Sasuke. Seringai jahil tak lepas dari wajah maskulin miliknya. Dan dengan cepat ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk menarik penis Sasuke mendekat kearah mulutnya.

"Dobe apa yang... —AHHhhhhhh...~", Sasuke menjerit keenakan.

Penisnya sudah terasa ngilu akibat gagal ejakulasi dan sekarang Naruto malah mengulum penisnya bak ice cream loli di musim panas. Demi Tuhan ia sudah tak bisa lagi menahannya.

"Narutooh.. Narutoooooo — ", dan dengan sedikit hisapan Naruto dipucuk kejantanannya ia pun klimaks dengan sempurna.

.

.

.

Nafas Sasuke masih belum stabil, ia baru saja klimaks hebat dan Naruto masih setia menghisap penisnya seakan ingin memeras setiap sari di dalamnya hingga habis.

Penisnya masihlah sangat sensitif namun Sasuke harus menerima perlakuan sang dominan yang masih bersemangat menjahili miliknya hingga saat ini. Kakinya sudah tak mampu lagi menumpu berat badannya , Sasuke pun tergeletak lemas menindih kepala sang blonde.

"Hei, kau tak apa teme..?", seulas senyum terpatri diwajah jahil Naruto.

Ia nampak begitu puas setelah mempermainkan submissivenya sebegitu intens nya. Wajah merona Sasuke saat ini tentu sangatlah menyenangkan untuk diamati. Bagaimana surai hitam yang biasanya mencuat melawan gravitasi itu kini terkulai basah oleh keringat, lalu nafasnya yang memburu dan sisa rasa cairan cinta Sasuke didalam mulutnya yang masih terasa manis. Demi Tuhan, Naruto begitu menggilainya.

Pelan.., Naruto membelai lembut pipi bersemu milik submissivenya itu. Menyentuhnya begitu penuuh penghayatan seakan yang tengah disentuhnya adalah sebuah porcelen cantik nan rapuh.

"Sasuke...", ia berbisik lirih lalu mulai mengecup pipi, hidung dan dahi Sasuke penuh sayang.

Sasuke yang mendapat perlakuan sebegitu lembut dari sang dominan cuma bisa melenguh pelan dan bersemu malu saat didaratkan kecupan-kecupan mesra pada anggota tubuh nya. Ia begitu terlena dan mabuk akan sentuhan dari pemuda blonde menakjubkan tersebut .

Perlahan jemari tangan Sasuke bergerak menyentuh wajah sang dominan. Menangkup wajah maskulin tersebut dalam genggamannya. Merasakan kehangat disetiap pembuluh darah miliknya.

"Naruto..., aku meyukaimu... Sangat", ucap Sasuke pelan dengan air mata menumpuk dipelupuk matanya.

"Aku ... Menyukai mu.. Suka — "

"Ssstt —", dan dengan telunjuknya Naruto menghentikan pernyataan cinta sang raven.

"Stop teme.., aku tahu itu... Jangan teruskan ya", ujarnya lirih.

Naruto membawa tubuh gemetaran Sasuke kedalam pelukannya. Saling menautkan tubuh telanjang mereka untuk mengais sisa-sisa kepastian dalam hati yang tak mungkin bisa diukur dengan rumusan matematika.

Naruto mengecup kelopak pucat nya mesra. Menyesap aroma tubuh Sasuke dalam-dalam untuk mematrinya dalam otak dan memorinya.

Oh God! Naruto tak ingin kehilangan pemuda raven ini lagi.

"Dengarkan apa yang ingin aku katakan Sasuke.. — aku tak tahu apa kah perasaan ku ini pantas disebut cinta atau tidak. Aku masih belum yakin. Tetapi —aku menyukai mu Sasuke. Dengan sepenuh hatiku. Aku menyukaimu Uchiha Sasuke",

"Kau — sungguh-sungguh?",

"Ya, Sasuke — aku menyukaimu",

Ucapan terakhir dari Naruto itu benar-benar sudah menohok hati Sasuke yang terdalam. Air matanya pun telah berlinang membasahi kedua pipinya. Sasuke memeluk tubuh tan itu dalam dekapannya. "Kau bodoh Naruto.. Dasar dobe! Usuranotonkachi baka! — ", segala serampah keluar dari mulutnya yang bergetar.

Perasaan kesal dan bahagia bercampur aduk didalamnya. Membuat Sasuke mual seakan ribuan kupu-kupu bergulat didalam perutnya.

Jemarinya berhenti memukuli dada Naruto. Ia mendongak menatap 2 netra sebiru lautan itu penuh sayang.

"Kenapa lama sekali sadarnya! Dasar dobe! Tidak peka! — aku juga menyukaimu! Sangat suka bodoh!", dan sebuah kecupan manis mendarat ditepi bibir Naruto.

"Dengar Sasuke...Aku tak tahu apakah ini pantas atau tidak. Tetapi aku akan membuktikan perasaan ku ini lewat tubuhku — hanya dengan itu kau akan menyadari bagaimana rasanya",

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dengan seukir senyum di bibirnya.

"Naruto.. Aku menyukaimu. Lakukanlah", ucap Sasuke lirih.

Dan Dalam sekali gerakan, Naruto membaringkan tubuh polos submissivenya itu terlentang dibawah dominasinya.

Wajah bersemu Sasuke sungguh menggoda untuk dicicipi. Naruto menghela nafas panjang merasakan nafsunya yang sudah diubun-ubun.

Ia mengecup punggung tangan sang raven mesra kemudian berbisik , "As your wish, hime-sama",

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar hebat manakala pemuda tan tersebut membelai pelan lipatan paha dalamnya. Ia merasa seperti gadis perawan yang akan mengalami malam pertama saja. Begitu tegang, takut, frustasi namun juga sangat menikmatinya. Sial! Kenapa juga sekarang ia harus bertingkah seperti seorang gadis ehh!

Menyadari ketakutan Sasuke, Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul. Jemarinya menyentuh puting pink yang menegang itu kemudian memilinnya lembut, membuat sang uchiha mendesah manja.

"Rileks Suke, kau tahu kan ini akan nikmat", bisikan seduktif dari sang blonde jelas membakar nafsu Sasuke lebih lagi.

Ia mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Naruto dan mendaratkan ciumannya pada leher dan dada bidang sang dominan. Mengecup dan meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan yang tak akan hilang dalam beberapa hari kedepan. Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya itu.

"Dobe, aku menyukaimu...", bisik Sasuke pelan lalu kemudian melebarkan ke dua kakinya untuk memamerkan lubang rectum berkedut miliknya pada sang dominan.

"Dasar bocah nakal...", Naruto mendengus pelan sebelum akhirnya ia membasahi kedua jemarinya dan menginvasi lubang kelaparan Sasuke secara cepat. Mengeluar masukkan 2 jarinya dan tak lupa membuat gerakan semacam gunting untuk menyiapkan lubang tempatnya berdiam nanti.

"Aku masuk ya.. Sasuke", ucap Naruto meminta izin.

Ia menempelkan kepala penisnya pada ujung luar anal Sasuke. Menggeseknya pelan seakan memberi salam perkenalan, sebelum akhirnya dengan perlahan penis tersebut bergerak masuk meski dengan usaha tambahan.

Sepertinya ukuran penis Naruto lebih besar dari yang bisa Sasuke tampung selama ini.

"Uggh — kau sempit sekali suke — ", Naruto mendesis kesal merasakan penisnya yang tak kunjung masuk sementara rectum Sasuke meremasnya begitu kuat. "Suke — argghh! Jangan remas penis ku terlalu kuat ne", dan rasa ngilu pun semakin menjalari Naruto.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya bisa menahan, kini mulai frustasi akibat rasa sakit yang tak kunjung hilang di rectumnya "Nggghh! Dobee — AKhhh! Sakit sekali! Akkkhhhh — STOP",

Asupan nafasnya seakan terhenti akibat dari rasa sakit yang teramat. Sasuke berkeringat cukup banyak hingga tangannya mendingin. Menyadari hal itu Naruto menggenggam telapak tangan sang raven begitu erat. Ia melumat bibir pemuda Uchiha tersebut berharap Sasuke dapat melunak barang sejenak. Dan kemudian, dalam sekali gerakan ia menghentak begitu keras dan dalam.

"NGGGHHHHHH — ", Sasuke menjerit dibalik lumatan bibir Naruto.

Matanya terbalik merasakan sensasi panas di bagian bawa tubuhnya itu.

Nafas Naruto memburu, tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya tak mau membuat submissivenya malah jatuh pingsan karena kesakitan. Ia harus segera bergerak dan menemukan letak titik kenikmatan Sasuke sesegera mungkin.

"AHHH! Naruuh — AHHHH! Disana! HYAAA~ NARUTOOOo ", Dan jeritan Sasuke menunjukkan dimana tempatnya.

"Sasuke — ahhh! Kau sempurna sayang! Lubangmu ketat sekali! Kau suka penis ku eh?!",

Dirty talk yang Naruto lontarkan kepada sang raven malah membuat mood bercinta Sasuke semakin menjadi. Rasa sakit yang tadi ia rasakan kini malah berubah menjadi sensasi aneh yang membuatnya ingin lagi dan lagi saja.

"Naruuu.. HYAAA! Lagi! Ahhhhh — Hayaku!",

Berkali-kali penis Naruto mengenai sweet spot nya dengan tepat, membuat pengelihatannya memutih seketika saat rasa nikmat itu menyengat pendek bagaikan arus listrik. Bibir ranumnya terbuka dengan lidah menjulurkan tetesan saliva. Pemandangan yang begitu erotis dan membuat Naruto begitu menikmatinya.

"Sasuke — ", Naruto berucap berat.

Ia merasa klimaks akan segera menghampirinya. Terasa aneh karena rasanya baru sebentar ia menjamah tubuh sexy tersebut. Padahal biasanya ia dapat menahan ereksi nya lebih lama sampai-sampai membuat pasangan sex nya menjerit frustasi bahkan sampai jatuh pingsan. Tetapi — sungguh! Saat bersama Sasuke rasanya begitu berbeda.

"AHHH! Narutoo aku mau keluar...! AHHHH!", desahan Sasuke semakin menjadi.

Melihat submissive nya yang hampir mencapai puncaknya, Naruto mengerakkan penisnya lebih cepat dan dalam dari sebelumnya. Memberikan gerakan in-out yang mampu membuat Sasuke bergetar dengan penis yang mengacung tinggi dan lelehan spermanya yang mulai mendesak keluar.

" Sasuke... Sasu... AKHHH — ", Naruto menjerit nikat.

Ia sudah tak mampu lagi menahan dan akhirnya menumpahkan seluruh spermanya didalam lubang anal Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke pun juga sudah klimaks berbarengan dengan sang dominan.

Mereka berdua tersungkur lemas saling berpelukan diatas tempat tidur. Mengatur nafas dan suhu tubuh mereka yang tengah memuncak.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat merasakan kehangatan dari cairan cinta Naruto didalam tubuhnya. Begitu panas dan membuatnya sangat merasa nyaman.

Sementara Naruto pun cukup terkejut akan perasaan yang ia rasakan seusai bercinta dengan sang raven. Ia merasa sangat hangat dan penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Sungguh ini baru kali pertamanya bagi Naruto merasakan ini semua.

Ia sudah berpengalaman melakukan hubungan dengan berbagai wanita, mungkin dengan pria ini akan akan jadi yang pertama namun mengapa rasanya begitu berbeda.

Kini Naruto benar-benar telah menyadari perasaannya terhadap pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut. Ia sudah tak ragu lagi. Dan yang kini Naruto rasakan hanyalah perasaan sayang dan rasa takut kehilangan pasangannya.

Naruto pun mempererat pelukannya terhadap sang raven. Mengecup dahi pemuda itu penuh sayang sebelum berucap, "aku mencintaimu, Sasuke" dan mereka berdua pun terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

.#cerita tambahan (๑•̀ㅂ •́)و ✧

Sasori merasa jika kepalanya akan segera pecah jika saja efek dari aspirin tidak segera mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Kembali kebeberapa jam yang lalu.

Sasori baru saja akan membangunkan sang artis untuk segera sarapan dan bersiap ke lokasi syuting pagi itu.

Begitu membuka pintu kamar milik Sasuke, yang ia dapati adalah kamar artisnya itu begitu berantakan dan lagi bau khas bercinta yang pekat menguar dari dalam sana.

Sasori berjalan melintasi helaian baju yang berserakan disepanjang lantai, Menuju ke ranjang king size milik sang artis.

Kepalanya mulai berkedut riang. Masalah dengan pemuda Hyuuga belum juga selesai ia bereskan, sekarang Sasori harus mendapati artis fenomenalnya tersebut (terlihat) "TIDUR" dengan sesosok — entahlah itu siapa.

Sasori yakin itu bukan Neji karena ia baru saja melihat pemuda flamboyan itu berjalan menuju restoran hotel. Lalu dengan siapa Sasuke tidur kali ini?

Sasori melihat sepucuk surai keemasan dibalik selimut tebal diatas ranjang Sasuke. tiba-tiba perasaannya jadi tak enak. Dan dengan cepat Sasori menyibak selimut tersebut. Hingga terlihat dua love bird a.k.a Sasuke dan Naru.. EHHH?!

.

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk dikursinya dalam diam, sudah satu jam lebih manager kesayangannya itu mengomel panjang x lebar x tinggi. Sial baginya, Sasori memergokinya tertidur bersama Naruto sehabis mereka bercinta semalam. Sasuke tahu itu juga salahnya karena bangun kesiangan sehingga managernya harus menjemputnya ke kamar. Tapi ohh! Ayolah! Siapa juga yang bisa bangun pagi sehabis semalam suntuk bercinta begitu panas?! Bahkan sampai sekarang rasanya lutut Sasuke masih sedikit bergetar karenanya.

"Kau tahu kan aku sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan dengan siapa kau tidur sekalipun itu dengan adik pacarku sendiri, kau paham maksud ku kan Sasuke?", suara Sasori meninggi satu oktaf

"Itu hak mu berkencan dengan siapapun! Tapi ku mohon, kau tahu kan hari ini kita akan mengambil gambar yang akan mengekspos tubuhmu! Lalu kenapa kau membiarkan Naruto memberikan kiss mark sebanyak itu di sekujur tubuhmu, Sasuke?!", omelnya kesal.

Sasuke cuma diam ber- Hnn ria menimpali omelan dari sang manager. Ia melipat lengannya di dada. Memperhatikan pantulan dada polosnya dicermin yang terlihat penuh oleh kiss dan bite mark.

Ia menyeruput coffe lattenya pelan, menyesapnya perlahan sambil memikirkan sesuatu dalam otaknya.

Sasuke sadar betul mengapa Sasori yang biasanya pendiam kini malah mengomel layaknya ibu-ibu penggosip. Ia juga tahu jika kelalaiannya itu akan mempersulit pekerjaannya hari ini. Tapi... Siapa yang sudi menolak tanda cinta dari sang terkasih? Oh tidak! Sasuke menyukainya! Ia menyukai setiap ruam merah ditubuhnya itu. Membuatnya merasa hard dan begitu bergairah.

"Sasori...", panggil Sasuke. "Jika posisiku ditukar dengan Neji apakah itu akan menyulitkan?", tanyanya

Sasori mengernyit heran. "Tentu saja, kau tahu kan tubuh Hyuuga tak sebagus milikmu, tentu Yamada-san tak akan mengizinkan", jawab Sasori penuh pertimbangan. "Jika saja tubuhnya lebih bagus darimu mungkin saja itu bisa..",

Sasuke menyeringai tipis mendengar jawaban dari sang manager, ia meletakkan cangkir kopinya keatas meja kemudian beranjak pergi, membuat Sasori semakin tak mengerti maksud pemuda raven tersebut .

"Asalkan tubuhnya lebih bagus dariku itu sudah cukup bukan? Kau tak perlu khawatir Sasori, aku akan bereskan itu untuk mu",

.

.

_-__**1 month latter**__-_

.

.

Naruto menguap keras saat keluar dari art studio kampusnya dengan wajah mengantuk. Ini sudah masuk musim panas, harusnya ia sudah bisa mendapatkan libur kuliah. Sayangnya sang dosen sepertinya tak mau melepaskan mahasiswa kesayangannya tersebut sebelum Naruto mengumpulkan presentasi terakhirnya. Walhasil, kini Naruto harus bolak-balik ke kampus meski tak suka.

Teriknya matahari begitu menyengat kulit dan membuat Naruto ingin segera sampai dirumah saja. Ia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari dalam saku jaketnya saat perjalanannya terganggu oleh sekumpulan wanita yang berteriak histeris melihat beberapa poster yang tertempel di etalase kaca pertokoan.

"KYAAA! Sasuke-kun cantik sekali ne — kawaii", salah seorang wanita memekik senang.

"Ya kau benar haruka-chan! Tetapi aku sangat penasaran siap pemuda yang tengah memeluk Sasuke-kun itu? Bukankah ia terlihat sangat sexy? Kulitnya tan, aku sangat suka", timpal wanita yang lainnya.

Naruto mendengar percakapan wanita-wanita tersebut dalam diam, ia cuma bisa mendesah pelan sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara. Ia menatap salah satu poster yang membuat wanita-wanita di Jepang berteriak histeris belakangan ini.

Artis terkenal Uchiha Sasuke berpose HOT dengan pemuda misterius berkulit tan yang memiliki body indah yang super maskulin. Sosok pemuda yang hanya memperlihatkan bagian punggungnya saja itu kontan membuat semua wanita histeris dan penasaran.

Naruto tersenyum simpul memandangnya kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang ia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sambil mengingat berbagai kejadian yang sudah berlalu sebulan belakangan.

Bagaimana hidupnya berubah...

Bagaimana ia menyadari cinta sejatinya..

Bagaimana ia menemukan kebahagiaannya..

Dan tentunya...

Bagaimana kekasih tercintanya itu membuat gempar seantero Jepang dengan berpose memanfaatkan punggung miliknya untuk digunakan sebagai bahan kebutuhan majalah.

Yeah, pemuda misterius di balik foto Uchiha Sasuke si artis terkanal tak lain dan tak bukan adalang dirinya. Uzumaki Naruto, mahasiswa tingkat akhir fakultas seni Tokyo yang dulunya terkenal playboy dan kini adalah seorang gay!

Ya, gay.

Dan Naruto sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan lagi soal itu.

Ia sudah terlanjur jatuh hati pada sang artis fenomenal...

Ia hanya tertarik pada Sasuke-nya saja.

Dan sekarang... Ia merasa amat sangat bahagia karena sudah memiliki pemuda raven itu seutuhnya.

"Aku pulang..!", Naruto berseru begitu memasuki rumahnya. Ia mencopot sepatunya lalu segera berjalan masuk.

Iris shapire nya melihat berkeliling mencoba mencari sesuatu yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

Dan akhirnya Naruto menjumpai sosok yang dicarinya itu tengah tertidur di sofa dengan begitu lelapnya.

Ia berjalan mendekat. Memperhatikan bagaimana Sasukenya itu tengah tertidur dengan nyamannya di sofa ruang tamu. Suara dengkurannya terdengar halus dan wajah tidurnya terlihat begitu damai. Ini sudah 3hari sejak keberangkatan Sasuke ke luar kota untuk urusan pekerjaan, dan hari ini pemudanya itu kembali lagi ke 'rumah' mereka kembali. Oh, God! Betapa Naruto begitu merindukan sosoknya beberapa hari belakangan.

Naruto tersenyum.

Lalu ia mengecup pucuk kepala pemuda yang begitu dicintainya itu begitu lembut dan penuh perasaan mencoba menyalurkan perasaan terdalamnya lewat sebuah kecupan.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke. Selalu.._",

,

,

,

,

~OoOoOoO~

**HYAAA! Akhirnya selesai juga ne! Saya sangat bahagia saat ini.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca karya saya ini.**

**Dan terima kasih bagi semua yang sudah me review nya. Saya sangat bahagia.**

**Oh ya, saya mohon maaf jika tak bisa membalas komentar minna-san satu per satu tetapi aku selalu dan akan selalu mengapresiasi semua review dari minna-san.**

**Dan maafkan jika lagi2 karya saya ini masih saja abal dan banyak kekurangan.**

**Jangan bosan membaca karya abal sayya ini ya. :D**

**Hope u enjoy it.**

**Love ya..**

**#mhomyoza**


End file.
